Things Change
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: One night, quite suddenly, the Team disappears leaving their mentors frantic and confused.  Ten years have passed since then, only now they've been found. Question is, what will the mentors find when they see them?  OTP6.
1. One of these mornings

AN: So this is from the YJ Anon Meme. Danu (the OP of the meme wanted this:

_The YJ team decides to cut their ties with their old lives, run away, and start over again (were they so stressed they thought they might crack and become villains, was it because they wanted to be in an OT6 relationship but the mentors said no, or some other reason?). So one night they just disappear._

_Fast forward ten years and the mentors finally find their charges, though said charges have changed very much. They're together as an OT6, they have kids, they're as normal as they can be, and they're quite happy to remain that way._

I thought to flex my hand at interpreting the characters more. So here's my take on it.

Considering this is a Fanfiction site- All originals in JL/YJ belong to DC. The kids, on the other hand and random made ups are mine of course.

Also, all songs so are not mine unless stated otherwise. Also..did I mention this is unbeta'd?

* * *

><p><strong>Things Change<strong>

1_. One of these mornings, _

_ won't be very long,_

_you'll look for me_

_But I'll be gone._

-"One of these mornings" Patti LaBelle/Moby

* * *

><p>There are some things that are learned the hard way. For the League the hard lesson is when six teenagers decide to go against what they believed was sound judgement and disappear.<p>

It was mind-bogging, that even after a few months, none of their usual villains seem to know anything. Batman couldn't even find them. In the words of Flash:

"If Bats can't find them, no one can!"

In ten years, many things have changed.

In ten years, a lot remained the same.

On nights when it's quiet and they are not needed so much, they look in vain for their wayward children.  
>And every dawn that breaks, they resign themselves to the possibility that those children may very well be lost to them.<p>

At least, until they picked up a trail. A supposedly innocent cafe called "The Cave" appeared not too long ago on scene.

It's what gives them the tip they badly need.

* * *

><p>"According to this, there have been sightings of a group of vigilantes in that town. It's not known for having a particularly high crime rate, though." Batman had informed them.<p>

"So what makes you think it's them?" Flash was shifting from one foot to another, "I mean, how does this all add up, Bats?"

"The Cave is equally owned by six people." Batman said flatly, "It's unusual. Especially for a town that size."

"But why now?" Green Arrow toys with his goatee for a moment, "After all this time?"

"Perhaps it's because a decade has passed and...well they are no longer children. There's no need to hide." Martian Manhunter turns away, "If we do find them, perhaps we should leave them alone if they are happy were they are. My only wish is to see that M'gann is treated well and is happy with her choice."

Aquaman nods but he wasn't sure whether to be relieved that his ward could be very safe-happy even or disappointed that he felt he couldn't come to him for anything. "We should depart immediately."

While the others filed out, Batman looks to Superman for a long moment, "So, I see you won't be coming."

"What?" Superman frowns, "Of course I will. After all...I..um.."

"Right." He breezes by him, "It's partly your fault in the first place."

"What? I had a reason for it!" Superman follows him,"He could've-!"

Batman whirls around and glares at him with something worse than his infamous 'batglare'. "And it cost us our children!" He breathe out, feeling the old stirrings of emotions that had been locked away for a better part of the decade, "You cost me my you wish to stay in one piece, Clark, stay the hell away from them."

Superman watches him leave, the guilt from all those years ago threaten to drown him now. It was his fault. If only...If only he hadn't...

He shakes his head before walking on. After all, Batman didn't say he couldn't go. Just..stay away. Thank gods for Super vision.


	2. Run Away, Love

An: Same as the first chapter.

* * *

><p>2. <em> Nothing else to do <em>

_but get some clothes and pack_

_She says she's bout to run away_

_and never come back_

-Run away Love by Ludacris/Mary J. Blige

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years ago-<strong>

"We must depart from this place." Kaldur agrees with them.

"Good." Robin-Dick- looks around at them, "Alright, here's what we have to do. Wally's stashed some clothes not too far from here. We've got to ditch our stuff-weapons too- and get out."

Artemis and Kaldur both seem uneasy with that. After all their weapons are almost a part of them. However...

"Ok, ok." Artemis breathes out, "Lets just go."

Silently, like they had been taught before, the teens left Mount Justice one final time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where do you think we'll end up?<em>" M'gann asks through their shared link once they boarded the greyhound bound west.

"_Well,_" Dick replied leaning against Kaldur's shoulder, "_we'll just have to keep going until something feels right._"

Artemis nods but sighs softly, her knee bumping against Conner's as she looks across the aisles. "_With the money flinched from Ollie, we'll be fine for now._"

Oliver Queen, she knew, never paid too much attention to where his finances went occasionally. It was rather perfect.

It took them four different towns to find one they all liked. The trouble was finding a good place to stay that wouldn't draw attention. Dick had suggested that they simply rent from a local for a while.

Their first night in such a place was tense enough that to ease their minds, Kaldur created a shift schedule with him taking first watch.

It was easy enough for him to put it in the focus of a 'mission'. For now at least.

He also didn't want to admit that he was just as paranoid as the rest of them. He worries constantly about what would happen to them if-

He jumps slightly feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"You need to rest." Conner said, "I'll take next watch."

"No...it is fine." Kaldur breathes out slowly relaxing into the other boy's arms. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until Wally kicked me for the thousandth time."

Kaldur's lips twitched in amusement. "I see." He turns slightly to see the others.

Wally had shifted position then and was curled around Dick, but his legs were entangled with Artemis who was cuddling with M'gann, with the sheets tangled around them.

The sight, warms his heart. Kaldur remembers when, after a particularly bad mission, they had just brought their blankets and pillows into the den and simply fell asleep in a pile. Reassuring themselves that the others were indeed alive.

He shivers, he doesn't want that feeling again. Especially now with Superman being...unsavory.

"We'll be ok." Conner mutters as if sensing his thoughts. It was odd, he was the one comforting their usually patient and calm leader. Usually it was the other way around. "It'll work."

Kaldur prays that it would.


	3. Last Chance

AN: I know I know, these chapters are quite short but then again that's the format I have-mostly. Some of them -will- be combined so it won't be too short I suppose. Also- bear with me with the songs. Some are..uh.. I hope they fit the situation.

* * *

><p>3.<em> If this is my last chance<em>

_ to love you_

_I'm gonna play it _

_like a grown man ought to._

-Last Chance by Ginuwine

* * *

><p><strong>Present-<strong>

"Do you think they'll want to talk to us?" Flash was, at the moment, the personification of a mood swing. One moment he's thinking positively the next he's depressed.

"I'm surprised we didn't find them before." Green Arrow frowns a little. "Why did it take this long?"

"Perhaps it is because of your culture?" Aquaman suggests, "After all, at the age of 18 they are consider adults. At 21 they are legal in every way it counts." He leans back in his seat with a look that couldn't decide to be relieved or upset. Mostly because he was happy that his ward was alive and well, but he was disappointed that Kaldur'ahm had to go through this instead of coming to him.

"What I don't get." Black Canary looks over at Green Arrow with narrowed eyes, "Is why you didn't notice two million dollars slipping from your accounts!"

"Hey!" He looks at her indignant, "It said it was for some Children's fund. We do a lot of those!"

"Look!" Flash interrupts them, "Isn't that the town?"

"We need to go in undercover." Batman said landing the Javelin in a field far outside of town."We don't need to spook them."

"Right.." Flash nods getting up and removing his mask, "Though, are you sure they're here?"

Martian Manhunter nods slowly, "I've picked up their signatures here." He hesitates, "There's...more of course."

"More?" Bruce Wayne raises a brow at that. "What do you mean?"

J'onn J'onzz only shifted into another persona. "You will see."


	4. Capricorn

4. _So I run, hide and tell myself_

_I'll start again with a brand new name_

-Capricorn by 30 seconds to Mars

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years ago-<strong>

The first and second month went by before they were able to relax an inch. Now was the time when they had to put together something they could use without detection.

"Batman's going to be looking for anything with our names on it." Dick said as they ate left over Chinese food for breakfast one morning, "We're going to need another identity."

"Gods," Artemis mutters, "This is like having a multiple personality disorder here."

"Dissociative Personality Disorder." Wally corrects her idly on his third container of food. He stops blinking a bit when he notices them looking at her, "What? I paid attention in Psychology, alright?"

"Right..." Kaldur shook his head, "I suppose we each have to come up with a name."

"Maybe a shared last name?" M'gann suggests and blushes slightly, "I-I mean..since we're all going to be a family and all." There was a meaningful look over towards Artemis, which made the girl turn red and look away.

"Hey, I..goddammit. " Artemis hates it when they give her those looks. "I'm not a delicate flower, just so you know."

"So, if I ordered the all meat-lovers for you..." Wally smirks.

"I will kill you, Wally. "

"Nah, you guys love me too much."

"Back to the matter at hand." Kaldur tries to reign in the conversation a bit even though he shares that kind of smile with Conner and Wally. The kind that said they were totally not regretting what any of them had done."I think that might be a good idea."

"After all." Dick was amused, " A lot of people share the same last name. But it has to be common. All of our names will be."

Wally snags another box and nods, "Sound's good to me."

"And Kaldur?" Dick looks over at him, "We're going to have to teach you how to use contractions."

The Atlantean raises a brow, "May I ask why?"

"Obviously, your proper speech pattern is a little abnormal." Artemis answers though shakes her head at Wally and his manners with slight disgust, "If it's a little less formal you could pass well."

"I suppose." He didn't sound at ease with this. "I shall try my best."

"Right." Dick nods, "Now down to the names!"

"You know we're going to have to use them often and get comfortable with it. Even when we're not around anyone." Conner leans back in a chair frowning a little."I like my name."

M'gann blushes because she was the one that had given it to him.

In the end they decided on something generic enough-Smith.

"Seriously, I'd like to be called Agent Smith." Wally joked.


	5. Out of Control

5. _Cause I don't know_

_If I can trust you_

- Out of control by Hoobastank

* * *

><p><strong>Present-<strong>

A group of strangers walk through the streets of the quiet city with various thoughts in their minds. They sectioned off into groups, though Bruce was alone in his walk.

Mostly because he noticed the familiar blue and red 'shadow' that was following them. It didn't matter, he knows Clark won't interfere- yet at least.

The plan was to meet up at 'The Cave' cafe/nightclub. Since it was still day out, they didn't have to worry too much about civilians being there. Especially given that it's only eleven am.

Still, Bruce had not been prepared to see a man with a baby stroller and a baby carrier on his back, head into the cafe.

More to the point. Bruce was not expecting Superman's Double to have children with him.

What exactly happened?

He tries not to draw attention to himself as he passes by the cafe and takes a quick look in.

Superboy-no, he's not a boy and it's Conner- had kissed a black haired young man in greeting as the same young man picked up a black haired child that giggled.

_Dick._ His mind supplied. Dick had grown and filled out well- just had he thought he would. Bruce felt the dull ache inside his chest and glares up at the sky. He was quite confident that Superman could see it rather well.

He walks on further down the street and hopefully out of Conner's hearing range. Though he did nod to J'onn once.

_"It's them._" He confirms letting them see the images he just picked up.

"_We know. We spotted Artemis with Kaldur'ahm at a store not far from here._" Orin added, "_There's a child with them as well."_

"_Do you suppose they..?_" Oliver Queen was definitely not happy about this.

"_Obviously._" Dinah sighs, "_They look happy._"

"_I found Wally!_" Barry was a cross between excited and upset. "_But..he-_"

"_You let him see you?_" Dinah looks from them in the direction of where they heard Barry's thoughts coming from. "_You idiot!_"

"_Dick probably knows by now._" Bruce rubs his temple where gray was beginning to take over more.

"So," A new voice caught their attention, "Are you going to stand there and be obvious or will you come quietly?"

A child, no older than ten, with her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail and green eyes narrows on them. "'cause my parents' don't like it when strangers are hanging around their place."

"And you are?" Dinah had the distinct feeling she knows this child.

"The bouncer." The girl announces, "Either come quietly or face the consequences. Not sequences."

The Justice League had just been threaten by a ten year old girl.

They surrendered immediately and followed her inside the building marked 'The Cave'.

* * *

><p>Their 'captor' grins and rushes off to one of the dark haired males, "See, I got them by myself!"<p>

The shorter one of the two smiles at her and leans over kissing the top of her head while balancing a squirming two year old in his lap, "Good job, Robin."

"Her name is Robin?" Dinah said without thinking.

Dick- or rather 'Robert' snorts. "Of course not. Her name's-"

"I'm Mary." She states flatly. "But I like robins."

"I..see.." The older generation seem quite uncomfortable.

"Con," Dick glances over his shoulder, "When do you think the rest will be here?"

"In a few minutes. Though, I have to go change Amelia's diaper." Conner-rather Conrad as it were if the name tag is to be believed- walks off with the infant without a backwards look at them.

"Good, so since we won't get anyone until after five, sit down, take a load off." At twenty-three, Dick had grown like a weed.

Dinah had to admit to herself that if she were a little younger and not married, she would have loved to sink her teeth into that.

Only a gust of wind seems to announce the presence of a speedster-or two.

"Hey, Rob, Con, did you- oh..." Wally West, or rather 'William' stops dead in his tracks when he sees the group. Behind him was Barry who had just caught up to him.

"Come on, Wally, I just want to talk."

"It seems we'll all be doing a lot of that." Kaldur-'Kalvin' sighs almost vaguely annoyed when both he, Artemis, and what the others assumed was M'gann, entered with three more little ones at various ages.

"Robin, why don't you take Charlie and the others to the play room?" Dick smiles at the oldest, "You're in charge so you have to keep an eye on them."

For a moment the girl looked as if she was going to rebel at being a 'babysitter', but the way he phrased it made her smile more.

"Ok, Dada." she chirps rounding up her siblings and headed into the back.

The other children stole looks from the adults. The very blonde, slightly tanned child considers them for a moment. He looked no older than eight at the most, but the look he fixed on them was anything but nice.

"Hurt them, we hurt you too." He says gruffly before taking his four year old red-haired sister's hand and matches away with her just staring at them like she's never seen a person before. "Come on, Mattie."

Once they disappeared into the back and Conner returned with a rather sleepy Amelia, they finally got around to doing what they haven't done in a decade.

Sit down and talk.

* * *

><p>After Artemis-Amanda- turns the 'Closed' sign she moves to sit with her partners.<p>

Dick and M'gann were serving tea, though Oliver glances at the extra cup.

"Who's that for?" He nods to it.

"For whenever Superman stops acting like a fly on the wall and comes down." Conner said bluntly, "He's not very good at being covert."

"I told him to stay away." Bruce answered, "That's why."

"I don't see why not." Kaldur sits up straighter, falling back into that old role, "Unless of course you have other reasons for this visit?"

"No." J'onn shook his head, "We only wanted to see if you were well. That is the truth. You can tell for yourselves if it is or not." He gestures to M'gann.

She merely glances at her family and at Kaldur's nod, she brushes their minds before saying, "They're not here to drag us back."

"Good." Wally smiles though starts checking his pocket for something to eat.

Without a word, Kaldur hands him a few granola bars from the bag he was carrying.

"Sweet." Wally just grins and ate away, "But yeah, hate to have to kick your asses."

"Will!" Artemis hissed.

"Ow!" Wally gives M'gann a hurtful pouting look. "Sorry."

"Right.." Bruce decides to simply get to the heart of the matter as he sets down the tea, "Why didn't you contact us?"

"Why should we?" Artemis shot back, "After all, you wanted to 'decommission' Con. What was that? Oh yeah, because big blue was such a-" She pauses for a moment before starting again, " an idiot and you believed him."

Dick places a hand on her leg, after having sat down next to her. "Take a breath." He mutters.

"We all didn't agree to that!" Dinah fumes, "Well at least I didn't. I trained you all. I know you. I know that Superboy-"

"Conrad." He corrects her, "And keep your voices down, you'll disturb her." He glances at the infant.

"Sorry." Dinah sighs a bit, "Why didn't you at least call either Batman or me? Or even J'onn?"

"We couldn't risk it." Kaldur answers respectfully as he could. "We had more to lose."

Orin looks a little hurt at that, "You couldn't even come to your king for help?"

"My apologizes." Kaldur only bows his head slightly but looks at him in the eyes, "But my family comes before even my loyalties to my king." His eyes flickered over to the child in Connor's arms than back, "I'm sure you understand."

"That kid, Robin, is exactly ten years old isn't she?" Oliver did not keep his disapproval from his expression. "She's yours with who?"

Artemis took a rather unholy pleasure in this, "What do you think? You've seen our children. Take a wild guess."

"You-we told you-!" Oliver started again.

"Actually I was OK with this." Barry says cheerfully, "Can I hold her please?"

With only a look spared, Conner stood up with the baby and moves over to Barry, who immediately starts making baby noises.

"That aside," Dinah sent a glare at Oliver, "Will you ever come back? At least for a short time so the rest of the world can breathe easily. Especially your families."

There was an uneasy look that pass over their faces- at least the ones that did have family.

"We'll think about it." Kaldur answers finally after a moment.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" Was Dick's question. Not like he -didn't- like the idea of Bruce hanging around. But it was something else if they had to introduce the rest of the children properly to their..uh.. 'grandparents' he suppose.

"A few days." Bruce answers.

"I see."

The looks that the former sidekicks shared spoke volumes. Still, once again, Kaldur finally nods once.

"Very well." He said rising from his seat. "It's not like we can stop you from staying here, however.."

That's when their former mentors saw the serious expressions that they wore. It struck Orin how looking from them to Barry and Conner-no Conrad who were still fussing over the baby, that they were parents.

They had far more to lose than anyone in the room. He found himself thinking that if it came down to it, they would be in a very hard fight if it comes to that. Orin amends silently that there would be no such thing.

They were all adults now.

"Oh, you got my finger!" Barry coos to the giggling baby, Amelia. "Wow, you really have a strong grip, don't you?"

Well, almost.

Still, he breathes out, "We will not interrupt your lives as much as we possibly can. Though, I do hope we can meet your children- with your permission of course."

"We will consider that." Kaldur's tone warms a bit at that. "For now, it would be best for you to go."

"What? We just got here!" Oliver looks surprised.

Artemis rolls her eyes and takes the bag of what's left of the food- damn Wally and his metabolism- with her, "Well fine, but don't get in the way." She said walking off.

"Our customers will be here soon." M'gann smiles happily and follows the blonde.

"I better make sure we're stocked up." Conner sighs softly before gently taking Amelia from the now pouting Barry Allen. "I need to put her down with her siblings."

"Why don't we watch them?" Barry offers. Then again, he loves kids. After all he had- oh right. " I'm sure we can help just for today."

At the moment, Dick and Kaldur had the same calculated expressions and slowly matching grins.

Orin considers this a bad omen when his former ward acts like Batman's. In fact he was certain no good would come of it.

"Sure, why not?" Dick's smirk was certainly not comforting even to Bruce.


	6. Bad to the Bone

Disclaimer- refer to chapter 1

* * *

><p>6.<em> On the day I was born <em>

_..._

_The head nurse spoke up _

_Said "leave this one alone" _

_She could tell right away _

_That I was bad to the bone_

-Bad to the bone by George Thorgood and the Destroyers

* * *

><p>Harper was not a bad child. Seriously, he would like to consider himself the big brother of the group. He looks after everyone even his big sister Robin.<p>

There's few things in this world that bother Harper.

One would be he could never find something as soon as he lays it down. Mostly because someone else has taken it.

The second would be not being able to fly. He had been very disappointed to learn he wouldn't be able to do what his Dad, Mama and Mattie could do. He's pretty certain that any day now, Charlie would start flying next. Or maybe Robin.

Either way, he wouldn't be able to. Even though, he's a better swimmer than the others- he still has to compete with Apollo. Apollo was the 'good' child. At least that's what he's heard spoken about him.

Harper doesn't get it.

Still, aside from that, the final thing that bothers him is anyone out to hurt his family. These 'old' friends of his parents set him on edge because they were on edge. He thought they would behave, after all he had given them a warning.

But that blonde guy -what was his name? Queenie? Ollie? Whatever.- he was upsetting his Mom.

Harper doesn't like that. So he set out to do his best to get that guy in trouble with the Blonde lady- they must like each other or something.

He just required the help of one or two of his siblings. First, he has to hide it from Apollo because Apollo will tell.

Can't have now can we?

So, first thing he did was go to Mattie and Robin. Mattie, because she can lift things with her mind now, and Robin because..well...she's _Robin_..

"Ok, what are you up to now?" Robin hadn't even turned around to know he was up to something.

Harper only smiles. "Well, I was hoping you could help me."

Robin raises a brow and folds her arms, "With what?"

"That blonde guy." Harper thumbs back, "Not the one that Ame likes, but that other guy with the funny beard."

"It's a goatee."

"Whatever." He shook his head, "Anyway, I don't like him bothering Mom like that."

Robin snorts, "So? Mom's strong, she can take care of herself. Side's. " She glances over at the rest of them as Barry seems to be entertaining Charlie and Amelia while Apollo was reading a book-typical- and Mattie was playing with her stuff monkey. "We gotta watch him. He's fast like Charlie."

"Come on, Robbie." Harper thinks for a moment, "After all, didn't you want to prove to Dada that you can handle things?"

"Well..." She frowns. It's no secret in the Smith Family that Robin wants to go out with their parents when they do patrols around the city. Their Mom absolutely refused. Their Father had managed to sway at least their Mama and Dada on this. Dad had no input and Daddy had given them that "sorry kids" look and ate more.

It was frustrating to say the least because if Robin couldn't do it, that meant none of them will.

Highly annoying.

"I don't know..." Robin mutters.

Harper only pats her shoulder, "It's ok. I understand. I'll just do it myself." He glances around making sue the older speedster was busy. "I'll just take Mattie with me then."

"No way!" Robin huffs, "I'll come. After all someone has to watch you two!"

Harper could only smile and think a little sadly, _This would be cooler if only Lian and Uncle Roy were here._

* * *

><p>An: Ages and names of the kids:<p>

Mary (Robin)- 10  
>Harper-8<br>Apollo-6  
>Matilda(Mattie)- 4<br>Char'El(Charlie)- 2  
>Amelia (Ame)- 3 months<p> 


	7. Illuminate I

7. _Don't try to run and don't try to hide_

_I'm going to kill you , Pretending it was a suicide_

_- _Illuminate I by Wilabaliw

* * *

><p>While three of the children were plotting away, their parents were doing about the same.<p>

"_I don't like them here._" Artemis grumbles mentally as she moves to collect abandoned cups, but eyed Dinah and Oliver who were playing 'bouncers' tonight. Usually Conner did that, but either way. "_When will they leave again?_"

"_Relax._" That was Dick and he was working on selecting music. "_It's not like they're 'bernation_."

"_What?_" This was from a vaguely bemused Conner who was taking orders from another table.

"_You know, opposite of Hibernation. Which is to go to sleep only-_"

" _That is never going to catch on._" Wally adds zipping from the kitchen to the tables with platters of food and drink. "_I can't believe Apollo and Robin have already caught on to that. You're a bad influence!_"

"_ Hey, I was not the one that allowed Harper and Mattie to get into the ice cream the other day either! They just would not go to sleep!_" Dick counters, huffing slightly as he watched the speedster grin shamelessly. They really need to do something about that.

"_ As we were._" Kaldur tries not to roll his eyes but only smiles slightly as he serves a drink at the bar counter instead. One of the reasons that made this so successful was the idea of a cafe during the day with a nightclub going in the evening.

Normally, depending on what they had to do the day after, they would have taken shifts. Evening crew takes care of the kids during the day and the morning crew takes care of the kids during the night. It worked out fine for the most part. Better though is when they have a moment when they decide to take a day off.

Which was partially why they were all there that evening. It was just that their old Mentors half ruined it by showing up.

Though, as Kaldur smiles charmingly at another customer, he doesn't mind seeing his king again. In truth he felt guilty at first for not contacting him before. Now though...

"K-Orin, please be careful with that." He had to watch himself, because it became too easy to fall into very old and ingrained habits. He moves to correct his king's mistake. Really, how hard was it to fill a glass of beer?

He really should've known better.

"_We have to get rid of them._" Artemis said with absolute conviction. " _Ollie is driving me insane with wanting to know who the fathers of the children are!_"

" _Like it's any of his business._" Conner shares her resentment there. " _If Blue-boy does not stop playing hide and seek with me, we're going to have words. With fists._"

Kaldur was already shaking his head a bit. They don't need to fight them, which is what he shared through their mental link. He finds it funny now, how they used to be so against such a thing but now it felt utterly natural- like breathing.

"_Just calm down. It is only a few days._"

Wally laughs, " _Famous last words._"

Why was it, when they didn't pay attention to him, that he's always right?

Kaldur decides not to think too deeply on that.

* * *

><p>Finally, on a break, Artemis went outside for a few moments to just breathe. Never in her life had she wanted to- well wait. There was that one time someone tried to bully their little Robin and she nearly went into psycho-mode only to find that Robin learned some things from Dick.<p>

There was that. But she never-

Wait, there was the time when she nearly went postal because some tourists were hitting on her territory. You just do not touch her men and her woman. That's a no no.

That time she did get to-

She sighs and rubs her eyes for a moment, "I know you're there, Blue Boy. Either look normal and come in or get the fuck out."

Maybe she could persuade Dick to find her some Kryptonite. Just this once...

"I didn't mean to intrude..." Superman lands not too far from her. "Thought to give you some space."

She snorts, but glares at him with dark eyes, "Gee, I think a decade has been good enough- no wait. Not a decade, how about an entire lifetime?"

He makes a face, "Look, Artemis-"

"Amanda."

"Right...Amanda..." He says slowly, "I was just worried-"

"That Conrad would go nuts and kill everyone?" Maybe they wouldn't mind if she took her frustrations out on him. "Oh, or maybe he's turned us over to Cadmus? Or- Oh you're going to _love_ this one!" When did she start yelling? "Maybe, you thought he was going to take your place and be better than you? Was that it, Blue boy? Afraid that some _kid_ is going to one up you?"

"Amanda!"

She jerks away from Wally still looking mad, but a little drained, "I'm going back in. I need to check on the kids."

"Right." Wally watches her go and sighs. "Spitfire..yeah.." He laughs to himself before shaking his head, "I have five of them."

Finally, he looks over at Superman considerately for a moment before saying, "Sup, Supes?"

Superman was having mood whiplash at the moment. One moment he was between shame/guilt/anger and the next...this weird calm thing that can only be associated with speedsters.

He still doesn't understand that.

"Wally."

"Will actually." Wally grins a bit. "Are you coming in? Cause, if not, Con's going to come out and give you one better than 'manda did. You flying around kinda has everyone on edge."

"Oh..." He felt embarrass now, "I'm sorry for that. I guess..if-"

"Sure thing. Just don't step on the toes, you know?" Smiling a bit he heads back in saying, " They like to stomp back you know. With steel toes and spiky heels."

"Right." First time ever, Superman found himself more afraid of stepping into a place than not.

* * *

><p>Bruce was given the temporary job with Conner as a waiter. Personally, he found this a little bit demeaning. Still, he got the best place to watch the interactions between both the groups. With J'onn in the kitchen with M'gann, he suppose it was just as well.<p>

With Artemis's return, and then Wally a few moments after, Bruce arches a brow in the direction of his former ward.

Dick only arches one back before pausing for a moment as Superman- dressed down as Clark Kent- enter the room nervously.

" _He should be!_" Artemis was still fuming, "_Half a mind to take some Kryptonite to his-"_

"_ Whoa, Whoa, no images please!_" Wally pleads, " _Besides I asked him to come in so we could stop being so tense._"

" _That was rather nice of you, Will._" M'gann said, " _Even if I know of a more efficient way of using that kryptonite._"

" _I think I just fell in love with you all over again._" Artemis flashes a grin towards the kitchen, sending the feeling with it.

"_ Not you too, 'Lissa_." Wally sighs going to pick up food again, " _Are Rob, Kal, and I the only sane men left?_"

Conner stifles a dark laugh, "_ Perhaps._"

"_ No faith. No faith at all._ "

" _If you're done plotting Superman's death now?_" Even Kaldur found the prospect both amusing and tempting.

Wally thinks he just can't win.

Bruce, on the other hand, glances at Conner, "What's the problem?"

"Big Blue. Who else?" Conner answers and heads towards the kitchen.

Bruce tries not to sigh-again. Clark was probably better off in Metropolis away from everyone else. But, he knew better. He knew Clark could be a very good person.

It's just a matter of how to bring it out. Which he tried before- gods know he tried very hard. So what to do?

Then Bruce smiles, oh he had a rather good idea now.

* * *

><p>An: I completely believe I was channeling Artemis for the song. She doesn't like Clark. Not one bit.<p> 


	8. You're gonna go far, kid

8. _When you walk away_

_nothing more to say_

_see the lighting in your eyes_

_see them running for their lives_

- You're gonna go far, kid by Offspring

* * *

><p>"Ok." Harper watches as the Goat-man(that was now the guy's name. No matter what.) chatting up the blonde woman again. "We're gonna have to be quick. Robin, you're the look out. You're gonna have to distract anyone that comes close. kay'?"<p>

Robin nods but looks around nervously.

"Alright." He looks to Mattie who idly was sucking her thumb. "Mattie, I know it's hard, but you're part is really important. You're going to have to tie his shoes."

She frowns looking at him, "But..."

Harper smiles a little, "You've gotten really good at it! I'm here to help too. So it'll be a easy."

"So only this?" Robin asks glancing around. Right now they were hidden in the janitor closet. "That's it right?"

"If he backs off, of course." Harper nods. "So lets do this."

Dispersing to take their positions, the three 'soldiers' barely evaded their Mom who was coming to check up on the younger ones.

Sensing they had little time, Robin became the look-out, while Harper and Mattie hid elsewhere.

"Ok." Harper said with a hand on his sister's shoulder, "You can do it, Mat. Just undo them and then.."

She nods and squints her eyes before closing them completely concentrating while muttering after her older brother softly. "Over, under, hoop, around and through."

"That's it." He grins. Oh he had far more in plan than that. If this guy didn't take a hint, than he'll just have to go to plan B.

Mattie opens her eyes cautiously, "Did..did it work?"

"Yeah. It did. You did great!" He grins at her.

"And what exactly did you get your sister to do?"

Harper froze and looks over to where Robin wasn't. Oh man... please tell him he didn't hear..

"Harper."

It just got worse.

He turns his head and smiles the best he could at his Dad and Mom. "Uh.. yeah?"

Mattie's eyes were wide and her lower lip automatically fell and quivered.

Harper was a little envious that his sisters could do that and get away with it. Heck, even Apollo could do it!

Why couldn't he get away with stuff?

"I'm waiting." Mom said and Harper sighs.

Conner only leans over and picks Mattie up before the girl starts crying. He gave his son a questioning look as well.

"You see-" He began but was interrupted by a loud sound of a body hitting the floor.

That was also followed by the confused words of the blonde lady going, "Ollie, what happened to your shoes?"

"How did they get tied like this?" Was what Oliver Queen wanted to know looking at the shoelaces that were not tied around the end of the handrails.

Artemis tries very hard not to laugh at this. She really shouldn't encourage the boy, but really. That just cheered her up.

Harper didn't bother to hid his grin. And for a single moment he had eye contact with the blonde man on the ground and made the sign he had seen a lot of times.

_'I'm watching you.'_

For Oliver, he swore he just saw a miniature Bat-glare.

Which was instantly nullified by him being dragged away by his mother, who's shoulders were shaking.

Even Clark, who had been mindful enough to stay out of their way, saw this and swallows his laughter. Then again, he had to wonder- what did Oliver do to deserve that from those kids?

Should he be worried?

* * *

><p>The rest of the night ended with little fanfare. With the kids under the now very attentive eyes of Barry Allen, there was no chance of them sneaking away like that again.<p>

Which wasn't a problem, considering that Robin felt bad about letting Harper talk her into that, that she actively helped Barry with the other children.

Still, when it was time to close it, it was way past some of the children's bedtimes. It could be easily seen, as even Robin yawns a little, but stubbornly stays awake.

Bruce found that amusing. It reminds him a lot of Dick when he first started out as, Robin. He had such a hard time staying awake at times.

With the mentors gathering in the front, as Kaldur shifts some paperwork in his hands to close up, both groups seemed quite awkward with each other.

"So..." Wally said with a tired smile, "See you tomorrow I guess?"

"Should we meet you at your home?" Orin ventures to ask.

"**No!**" the other group collectively answers a bit too loudly, making their children whine in protest to the noise.

A little embarrass, Kaldur waves the others off to start home while he stops to answer their former mentors.

"No offense, " He says and runs his hand over his short hair, "we are simply not comfortable enough with you near our home."

"Understood." Bruce nods because he _did_ understand that feeling. Hell, he hardly lets others near his home _and_ city. "So here again? What time?"

"We will contact you." Kaldur offers them a small smile, "Good night."

With that, the mentors watch on as their former children disappeared into the night. Once again, they had no idea where they were heading to. Then again, they didn't want to know.

"So, that was exciting." Dinah says stretching, "I'm assuming we're staying on your dime, Bruce?"

Bruce only gave her a look.

"It was good seeing them." Barry smiles, "I can't wait to tell Iris-Oh man, I forgot to tell Wally he had a cousin!"

J'onn laughs softly in his human disguise, "I'm sure you will have another chance tomorrow, my friend. I did happen to see some of the children."

"They're adorable." Dinah grins, "That Robin reminds me a bit of Artemis, minus the sass."

"Harper- that's that kid's name right?" Oliver glances over at Barry who nods, "He hates me. I can see it!"

Though following them through the darken streets to motel, Clark had to ask,"What did you do, Oliver?"

"I have no idea." He replies scratching his goatee. "I swear, he must have some trait of Dick's in him- or something."

"Why do you say that?" Barry was quite amused.

Oliver stops and looks at him, "Did you not see him give me the_ batglare_?"

Bruce was not going to smile. He swears he isn't. Still he raises a brow, " You named my _glare_?"

"Well you're the only one besides Dick that can pull it off." Oliver was not going to fold his arms and pout. Even if he felt like it. "Well, I guess his son now?"

Orin was highly amused, "Well, I am sure that child is Kaldur'ahm's brood."

"Obviousness is an Atlantean trait?" Oliver half glares at him. "I'm betting his mother is Artemis."

"Why would you say that?" Dinah frowns, "For all you know it could be M'gann."

"Clearly that red haired little girl is M'gann's and perhaps Sup-er..Conner." Orin nods at that, "Though I have no idea about the younger ones. I believe tans are common on the surface world."

"Obviously." Oliver mutters, "Ow! Dinah!"

"How about a bet?" Barry said with a grin, "First one to figure out who's kid is who wins."

"Are we betting money?" Clark frowns. He hates such things. Then again, what would the world be like if Superman was a gambler?

"Of course!" Barry laughs, "I mean, where's the fun in not doing that?"

"Alright then." Dinah smiles, "I'm up for it."

"Same." Oliver nods.

J'onn exchanged looks with Orin before they also nod, "We would like to join this two."

"Bruce? Clark?" Barry puts on a winning smile, "Are you in?"

Bruce gave a sly smile, "I'm in."

Seeing he was outnumbered here, Clark nods, "Fine, me too."

"Lets have a few ground rules then." Oliver smiles, "No technology, no superpowers in trying to determine such things. No mind-reading." He nods a bit, " However, you can bribe. No coercion of course. Lets play this clean."

"And to sweeten the deal." Bruce adds, "The loser must offer babysitting services for an entire week as their personal apology to them. They must personally be the babysitter without any outside help."

Suddenly, Clark does not feel safe. Then again, Oliver looks a bit pale there...

"Well?" Bruce prompt. "Do we agree?"

"Time limit is in the next few days." J'onn adds but nods. "Agreed."

With that done, the group separated getting their own rooms for tonight.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: I only have to say this- poor poor Ollie.<p> 


	9. I just called, to say I love you

9. _I just called, to say_

_I love you_

_and I mean it from _

_the bottom of my heart._

-I just called to say I love you by Stevie Wonder

* * *

><p>M'gann sighs softly, as she settles down to sleep. The children were all in their rooms -three rooms each with two occupants per room- fed, washed up and put to bed with the usual routine. It was a rotation that they had down to a science now.<p>

Each night, a different parent would tell bedtime stories or sing them to sleep. The quickly found that Conner and Wally should never sing. M'gann wasn't that great at it, but the others had the voices for it. So generally it falls with Conner, Wally and M'gann to read stories because they were more dynamic with that.

M'gann was quite happy with the way things turned out. She had a huge family to love and that loves her back. She never dreamed that they would accept everything about her but they had.

In fact, it was simply one of the things they all learned to live with. Each had their own secrets and fears and together they were strong enough to work things out. She frowns suddenly remembering some of the other's fears that flashed through her mind when the mentors showed up.

She can't blame them. She was afraid too.

A hand covers hers and she looks at Dick who was still half asleep. She relaxes again, feeling the heavy weight of Kaldur's arm around her waist, Conner's foot was nudging hers with Wally and Artemis moving closer with the subconscious need to comfort someone.

M'gann breathes softly, sending reassurances back through their link. She loves them. She really did.

Still, she wonders if their presence wouldn't attract others. It had been fine with Roy. Roy was still a member of the team, but more like a brother to them. They didn't exactly leave without telling him good bye at least. And when Robin was born-well that was an adventure all in itself- they had contacted him.

Not to mention, his own daughter Lian was just adorable.

M'gann grins to herself as sleep starts to pull at her more.

Maybe they were worrying too much?

Maybe it'll be alright?

She would like to think so.


	10. Love Shack

10. _The love shack_

_is a little old place where_

_we can get together_

_Love shack, baby_

- Love Shack by B-52

* * *

><p>When there's six children, getting them up was like a circus. Well, at least a well organized circus. The rotation for this was easy enough. The early risers got two of the children up first to get them up and ready for the day and from there on, it simply became a domino effect.<p>

Kaldur usually takes his shower last after getting Wally and Artemis up. Normally, Dick would've already been up with M'gann and Conner would be holding things down in trying to keep the kids from starting a food fight- for the thousandth time.

So, one could imagine his surprise when he slips into the shower and had company.

Not that he _mind_.

"I thought you would be ready by now?" He doesn't mind being pulled under the cool spray of water. Unlike most of the others, Kaldur prefers his water to be cooler than the others. It seems a pretty agreeable arrangement there.

"I was thinking." Dick grins slightly after breaking the kiss, "Why don't we let them handle the kids and we can have a break."

His brows rose, even as his youngest lover nibbles along the collarbone. Well, they hadn't really had too much time to themselves since Amelia was born...not to mention it's rather convenient.. but on the other-Oh..._Oh_..

Kaldur lost most of his rational thought and is entirely convinced that Dick was part dolphin or something.

Another that makes this relationship work was the simple fact that the _others_ could share in at least the feeling and watching. Not to mention, Dick was the one that completely abuses this at any given time because he enjoys teasing them so much.

When they did finally emerge from the bathroom, Dick with his trademark grin, and Kaldur with that smile, the others were looking at them with rather _hungry_ eyes.

"Alright." Artemis says casually, feeding Charlie. "They can babysit."

Dick really does love it when his plans fall through.

* * *

><p>Meeting at The Cave, once more, the Mentors hope that they could repair their relationship with their former wards better.<p>

What they did not expect was a list given to them by Conner, a horde of Children, diaper bags, bookbags, and a stuffed monkey to be deposited on them.

"What's with the change of heart?" Oliver was keeping a careful distance from Harper, who had decided to stick around Dinah.

Conner favors Clark with an amused look. One that Clark was unsure about the meaning. "We came to a decision last night." He said shifting Amelia in his arms. "Since you want to play nice with us, we'll play nice with you. We all agree that the kids need to know about their grandparents."

Clark and Oliver want to argue the legalistic of that, but Bruce nods, Dinah seems happy with that, and Barry positively couldn't help grinning.

"So, you get the kids for the day. I'm certain that Mr. Wayne knows how to contact us now." Conner smiles a bit, "So if anything comes up, we'll be there quickly. Also in the bags are a list of do's and don't's. Please take it seriously."

"Of course!" Barry was hovering again to take Amelia. "Go on, take a load off. We'll keep a good eye on them."

Conner had to keep a straight face. Because he was close to laughing now. "Right." He says handing the baby over to him, "Oh, be careful. They do have a tendency to disappear. Powers and all."

Nah, he was not enjoying this. Too much at least. Still with one final goodbye to the kids, he was gone again.

After all, he's pretty sure by the end of the day they will be begging to be saved.

In the mean time, he had some _interesting_ plans for his lovers back at home.


	11. Easy Street

11. _Easy street, Easy street_

_That's where we're gonna_

_that's where we're gonna _

_be~_

-Easy Street from Annie

* * *

><p>"This should be easy." Oliver says, mostly to himself. "I mean, we take them to the park, they get to play we gt to relax and- wait."<p>

The others turn towards him, each with a child next to them. Except for Oliver.

He looks around, "Crap, where's Harper?"

Bruce only raises a brow, "You were saying something about _easy_?"

"Hey! He was right here a second a go!" Oliver can only picture the death and destruction of six angry parents barreling down on him.

"Harper? Harper!" Oliver mentally swears. Just his luck that the kid has the same last name as his first sidekick. This may prove to be disastrous.

"He is not far from here." J'onn told him.

Apollo, a strawberry-blonde haired boy with a too grown-up expression, only looks around for a moment, "He is hiding."

"Figured that." Oliver re-evaluated that one. Must be Aqualad's. It's obvious- except that the kid's pretty pale and had freckles.

Bruce simply walks on, with Robin following his heels before glancing up. "Having fun?"

Harper tries not to move, because right now he was quite high in the tree and he was sure he was hidden from sight. So how did that old guy see him?

"Harper come down." Robin frowns looking up at him, "You know you can't fly!"

"So!" Stubborn as always he shifts his weight a little, "It's not my fault he sucks."

"Harper." This time it was the blonde woman-uh what was she? "It's not nice to play tricks on Grandpa Ollie."

"Grandpa?" Ollie cringes, "I'm not that old!"

"Hmph." Man he hates it that he wants to be nice to the lady. After all, that's the most sure fire way to get that Goat-man in more trouble. "Fine..."

Clark shook his head but shifts the toddler called 'Charlie' a bit awkwardly. He wasn't even sure what to think about this black-haired babbling child. He was not sure how good he was with children this age.

"Bird!" Charlie was pointing over at a pigeon. "Bird-bur-erd!"

Wait, what gender _was_ Charlie anyway? Truth was, without distinguishing clothing and hairstyles, most children at two look about the same. And from what Clark can see in the diaper bag, it was pretty much both kinds of diapers. Pink and Blue. Girl and boy toys.

Though he looks up just in time to see Bruce catch Harper when he came down.

"I think I better keep an eye on you myself." Bruce announce. Not missing Harper's pout, but files it away. "Robin, why don't you stay with Dinah and Orin can take Apollo."

"I'm heading to a store, who's coming that way?" Dinah ask smiling as Robin lights up at that.

"Is it the one with those pretty dresses?" She grins.

"Sure is. I haven't been there yet." the blonde woman confirms.

"I guess we'll head to the park." J'onn said, "If we're all splitting up that is?"

"We can meet back at The Cave in an hour." Barry smiles, "I have to take this cutie to the nearest baby store."

Oliver breathes a slight sigh of relief knowing he's not looking after Harper right now at least. "Don't blow all your cash on your new love, Barry."

With that, they drifted off, walking through the city with their respective...uh..grandchildren.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation:<strong> _Who's your Daddy_, commence.

At least that was what Oliver was thinking when he glances at Robin. Dinah was currently busy looking for the perfect dress for the little girl to try on.

He thinks it'll be easy enough, so he sits down next to her smiling charmingly. "So...I was wondering something."

"What, Grandpa Ollie?" Robin tilts her head with a perky smile.

Oliver tries not to wince at the 'grandpa' bit. _I'm not that old yet! Bad enough that Lian calls me th-..Wait a minute.. Roy would know wouldn't he? Goddamnit!_ "I was just wondering who you look like the most." Yeah, that's the way to go. "I mean, most kids look like their biological parents, you know? "

Robin's brow wrinkled but she nods. She kind of understood what he was saying. "Yeah..."

"So who do you think you're most like?" This is going to be easy. Oliver believes this.

"Um..." Robin tilts her head, "Mama." She grins.

"The blonde one?" Had to be. It couldn't be-

"No, silly, the red haired one!" She laughs. "'Cause Mama and I like the same things and it's always fun!"

Crap. This might be harder...

"Ok, do you go to school?" New track. Has to be.

"Yup!" She grins, "I'm really good at it too. It's really boring though, but Apollo's in my class so it's ok."

He blinks, "Isn't he like..._six_?"

"Yup."

What the _hell_? Even when he was in grade-school, he never moved that fast in school. Still, he had to be quick. Dinah looks like she was almost done with her selection.

"Who talks to your teachers the most when they do that 'teacher-parent' thing?" Sure fire way to know. She had to be Superboy's kid. But the green eyes...he was half wondering if it was Wally, considering of course that Artemis's mother has dark hair and not to mention...

"Oh, Father does." Robin perks up, "He goes to a lot of them, cause' Dad gets really mad easily and Daddy can't stay still. "

"I...see.." This was really going to be harder than he thought.

"Robin, " Dinah smiles, "Come try some of these outfits."

"Kay!" She gets up and smiles at Oliver, "Grandpa Ollie?"

"Yes, Robin?" He raises a brow, well he could get used to it a little.

She grins, " Nice try." With that the dark haired child went off to her 'grandma' to try on clothes.

Leaving Oliver to slowly realize that the kid knew what he was up to. Rubbing his hand over his face, he swears that he had the_ worst_ luck in the universe.


	12. Monster

AN: Hm..Disclaimer? Yeah, refer to chapter 1.

If it's not apparent by now, I'll clarify the important things about the story now:

1. It's OTP6- That means they're all in a romantic relationship with each other. *This was in Chapter 1 Author notes.*

2. The point is to confuse you about the kids' parentage.

3. Yes, you'll find out later why.

* * *

><p>12<em> Monster, How should I feel?<em>

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the windows_

-Monster by Meg and Dia

* * *

><p>At the moment, Orin was quite uncertain what to do with the child that silently watches the world. Even Kaldur'ahm was a bit more animated as a child than this boy.<p>

He wonders if this child wasn't the clone's. After all, he had been around that one enough to know that he often spent a great deal of time either being angry or utterly silent.

"So, Apollo was it?" Might as well make conversation with him.

"Yes, sir." Apollo glances up at him with unusual colored eyes. Orin thought they were akin to the waters in the warmer climates. A cerulean blue but hints of green in them.

However, the boy's mannerisms remind him more of Kaldur'ahm than not.

"Tell me, what kind of things do you enjoy?" Perhaps he would be able to glean something from there?

"Horror novels."

What?

"Horror...novels?" Orin repeats slowly. "Are you not too young for such things?"

Apollo tilts his head slightly looking up at the king. "I guess?" He seems vaguely confused by what Orin meant. "I find them more interesting than fantasy novels."

This child does not sound like any child he had ever encountered. Orin can't remember even himself as a child acting in such a way. Still, he has to figure out what else this child liked. Perhaps this one belonged to Kid Flash? But his wording sounds again, like his former ward- ?

"Why is that, lad?"

"Because, " Apollo stops in front of a bookstore, "monsters are _real_. Wizards and magic are_ not_. In the books, it tells you how you can kill a monster and make it go away. And it is always right. In the make-believe books, it is not always right. Too confusing."

Objectively speaking, Orin understood what the child was saying. But truthfully, he was quite distraught that the boy didn't believe in _magic_ and moreover, that _monsters_-terrifying things that creep out at night- existed at all.

Orin was not an idiot, he has read a few horror books in his time and only one had ever scared him.

Still, this had to be remedied, _now_.

"How about we go in and find something else for you to read?" Orin offers with an easy smile, "I can tell you much about the see and what is real and what is not."

Apollo shifts a bit, looking down at his white sneakers before looking up at him. "Okay. Um...What do I call you?"

Orin blinks for a moment before a more warm and natural smile eases across his face, "I do not mind the title of...grandfather, little one. Now come, I must tell you about some really terrifying beasts that you should avoid if you ever find yourself near the sea."

"Like what?"

"Sirens." Orin says firmly, "The myth that most surface dwellers think of does not fit the truth. They are truly terrifying creatures. Mermaids are no better, but are a step up."

Apollo nods with a soft smile following his 'Grandfather' into the aisles of the bookstore as he listens to his stories.

* * *

><p>J'onn J'onzz has never heard a child's voice cry so plaintively as the one he was experiencing now. He had assumed that because Mattie had been so quiet before the group split up, that she would be a relatively quiet child.<p>

This was not so.

"Shh.. It's alright Mattie." He holds her to him much like he had done once before with his own child. "Tell me is bothering you."

"I.." Hiccups, "Want..Dada!"

Dada? Wait, wasn't that Dick? Of course, Robin called him that earlier.

"Mattie, you can't have Dada right now." J'onn told her reasonably enough carrying her along the sidewalk and paused outside of a candy store. Hm.. maybe...? "Dada is doing something right now. How about we get some candy?"

"No..." She sniffles, her blue eyes swam with tears. "I want to go _home_."

"You will soon." J'onn wonders why she was responding like this. She had been fine before but now, "What has you so scared?"

She hugs the stuffed monkey tightly before breathing out as J'onn wipes her face with a napkin. Seeing as it seems difficult for her to articulate her feelings, J'onn felt that it shouldn't be too bad to touch her mind.

She gasps softly, her eyes becoming bigger, "You..You're like Mama!"

He saw an image associated with that word and smiles warmly, nodding. "I am. I'm her uncle."

"So...you're our uncle too?" Her fear seems to be diminishing a bit. Perhaps, he thought privately, she was simply not sure of us.

"Yes." He shifts her weight in his arms, "Now, can you show me what was bothering you earlier?"

Mattie nods and closes her eyes tightly as she summons up her thoughts-though more chaotic than not.

J'onn understood immediately. The unease that her parents felt filtered in to her own subconscious. The fear of someone doing something bad to them. Of being taken away because of her-and the others- gifts.

Amazingly perceptive these children were, was what he thought. Still, he reassures her mentally that none of that would happen. Not while he and the others were around.

Even as he enters the store with her in his arms, he felt more protective than not of the children- of _his_ family.

He would not let something happen to them. Not while he had life in him.


	13. Sweet Child o' Mine

13.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was fresh_

_as the bright blue sky_

_..._

_Woah~ Sweet child o' mine_

-Sweet Child o' mine by Guns n'Roses

* * *

><p>Clark met up with Barry at the baby store. He figures it would be quite easier than doing it alone especially since Barry has kids of his own. It would be more beneficial to his continuing existence this way.<p>

"You really love kids, don't you?" Clark said amused while Barry was fussing over Amelia with other little toys.

"I do." He says with a grin, "Kids are..well just _look_ at them, Clark!" He gestures to both Charlie and Amelia, "How can you _not_ love them?"

"I suppose." He nods slowly but breathes out, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Barry was too preoccupied selecting a few blankets for them. "For what?"

"You know." He felt awkward, but it was easier to apologize to Barry. "You missed out on a lot since they-"

"Well yeah." Barry nods slowly but finally shrugs, "But there's no use in thinking about it now. We can make it up to them and to ourselves."

"Right." Well, that was...interesting still he did have one question to pose to him. "Hey, Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do you know if Charlie is a boy or a girl?"

Barry simply smiles and turns back to the blankets. Somethings, he thinks, Superman needs to figure out on his own. The idiot.

Clark sighs and glances at the babies, "I suppose you won't tell me?"

Charlie giggles, clearly not understanding what Clark was talking about and pulls on his pant legs. "Poopiee~"

"Poopie?" There was confusion that lasted all of five seconds when the most foul order wafted up to his nose. "Oh my god, what _is_ that?" He covers his nose.

Barry only laughs taking Amelia, "That, my friend, is a job for Superman."

Clark looks from Charlie's face, to Barry's retreating back. "You- You can't be_ serious_!"

"Have fun Supes." Barry waves.

"Hehe..." Charlie tugs again on the pant-leg, "Stinky~"

Clark sighs picking the toddler up. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>Harper kicks a rock while he walks beside Bruce Wayne. He eyed the older man now and then, but for the most part he was simply just going to bide his time and run away. First things first- he's going to get that Goat-man. Second, that glasses guy. Mostly because he simply didn't like the way that guy was looking at his Dad.<p>

And then-

"Hungry?" Bruce asks.

Harper tilts his head a little, trying to decide if he should be stubborn or not.

His stomach decides that for him giving out a rather loud growl. He turns his head, embarrass and nods. "Yeah."

"Thought so. How about some pizza?"

"I guess?" This guy, Harper thought, is harder to figure out than the others. That fast guy-"_Call me Uncle Barry, kids._"- was easy enough. He just likes them and looks like he just wants to play. That other blonde guy with the beard- not Goat-Man. Goat-man needs to be taken down. **Now**.- was just...who knows where that guy came from. And-

"So what kind of pizza would you like?" Bruce's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"I dunno..." Harper glances at the menu for a moment, "Meat-lovers."

"Alright." Bruce orders for them before looking at him. "Why are you after Oliver?"

"Goat-man?" Harper takes the glass -water. He just wanted water honestly- and sips from the straw.

Bruce suppresses a smile, " If you mean by '_goatee_' then yes. That's Oliver. Why are you so anxious to hurt him?"

"He's _hurting_ my _Mom_ with his questions." Harper didn't seem to need to beat around the bush here, "And, you guys are hurting our parents. I'm just making sure you don't."

Bruce considers him for a moment before nodding, "I understand."

"You do?" Harper sits up more, "Why?"

"It's obvious that family is important to you, Harper. Otherwise you wouldn't have gone out of your way to threaten us the first time we met and have your little sister tie Oliver's shoes together."

Harper looks away at that, feeling his cheeks warm a little. "Well, yeah. 'Cause no one's allowed to hurt my family."

"I feel the same way." Bruce smiles charmingly at the waitress as she brought them their food and left. "But I think your energies could be best used in something other than troubling him."

"Yeah?" Harper takes a bite out of his food, mindful enough to at least chew with his mouth closed and swallows. "I don't think so. He won't back off."

Bruce ponders this, "If you feel that strongly about that.. How about I teach you some trick then?"

"Tricks?" Harper's brows rose and he frowns, "What could you teach me?"

A sly smile graces Bruce's lips as he pause to take a drink, "You'd be _surprise_ at what I _know_, kid."


	14. The Joke is on you

AN:...*No disrespect to people that like it.* Found this song from iCarly. *shudders* I did it for you people. Really.

* * *

><p>14<p>

_If you think it's all over_

_Then the joke is on you._

- The Joke is on you by Niki Watikins

* * *

><p>That '<em>hour<em>' ended up being _four_ hours. Which found them unintentionally drifting to the park closest to The Cave. J'onn met up with Orin and Bruce at the park.

Bruce was currently occupied with teaching Harper something that looks suspicious about a tree and it's weight.

J'onn had given Mattie a sucker for now, while she went to see what books Apollo had.

For a moment, both Orin and J'onn did not even need to speak to know what the other thought of the children.

When Dinah and Ollie joins them with a happy Robin, they smile with amusement as she rushes over to her two younger siblings, since Harper was doing something with Bruce- she has no idea why he was just standing there and glaring but whatever...- she wants to show them her new outfit.

"So, how did the shopping go?" J'onn didn't even bother to hide his smile at Oliver groans, "Any closer to figuring it out?"

"Yes." Oliver sighs and looks away, "well..no. Every time I think I've figured it out, something different pops up."

"I, too, have this problem." Orin admits, "It would seem that we will need the next two days."

"Try a _week_." Clark and Barry appear not too far from them. Barry loaded with baby things and still holding Amelia.

Clark looks vaguely annoyed and confused at this as he lets Charlie's hand go and watches the child toddle off to his/her older siblings.

"I still have no idea what Charlie is." He sounds suspiciously like a teenaged version of his 'son'.

Something Dinah found highly amusing and saw she wasn't alone since Barry was grinning. "Why's that, Clark?"

"I.." He blushes slightly, "Well, Charlie had an 'accident' and Barry-"

"And Supes had to change Charlie." Barry laughs, "Guys, you should've seen his expression. I wish I had a picture- oh wait. I _do_!"

"What?" Clark looks over at him, "When?"

Barry sets down some of the baby things and smiles, "I'm the fastest man alive, Clark. Think on that."

Oliver, however, just smiles grimly. At least he wasn't the only one that Lady Luck hates. "Anyway, what were you saying about Charlie?"

"That's just it." Clark folds his arms and looks away, "I have no idea what gender Charlie _is_; even though I changed her...er..him?" He huffs. "I don't get it!"

Dinah raises a brow, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be." She turns her head and watch the kids play some sort of game. "Either the child has an extra piece or not."

"It's not that _simple_." Clark argues. "While I was changing Charlie...she...- I thought it was a girl at first- _changed_ on me!"

"She pissed on you?" Oliver wonders if he misunderstood this." That is normal-"

"**No**!" the Man of steel rubs his temples trying not to get a headache here. "I mean it switched from a _girl_ to a _boy_!"

"Oh..."

Only Orin and J'onn didn't appear to be bothered by this.

"So, Charlie must be M'gann's?" Dinah glances around, "I mean..M'gann and Conner, right?"

"Except, " J'onn couldn't help himself, "Charlie does not have the same complexion as either one."

Oliver rolls his eyes, "Well, it just changed _genders_, I think a little _color_ is nothing."

"But," Bruce says as he finally joins them and keeps an eye on the kids, "it also means that Charlie could even be Dick's child."

"I think my head will explode at this rate." Barry answers, "I don't think it's that important."

"Well, what about Amelia?" Orin smiles slightly at the speedster. "Surely you have some ideas there?"

Barry glances at the child then looks as if he's considering it, "I'd say Artemis and M'gann."

"What?" Clark frowns, "There's no _possible_ way that two girls-"

"Actually..." J'onn thinks this is possibly the most fun he's ever had with his 'family'. It was far more entertaining than any tv program or game. "Martians have no gender perceived by humans."

Dinah rubs her eyes, "I say we call it a day on that. Lets go to a buffet or something." She wonders if she should take Barry's stance. It was becoming rather dizzying to figure it out. " And maybe a movie?"

"I'll agree to that." Oliver finally gets up and starts calling the kids in.

Clark wonders if he could run off. He swears he hears someone calling for help. However, the look Bruce was giving him stops him from entertaining that notion any further.

Especially since it would also automatically mean he'll lose. He cannot lose. Otherwise, he'll be killed by a bunch of children that aren't even eleven yet.

Sometimes, it really does suck to be Superman.


	15. Everything About You

AN: Once again..chapter one for disclaimers.

All these fabulous songs can be found on the awesomeness that is Youtube

* * *

><p>15<p>

_If I.._

_Could be the one that fits your life_

_like a mit or a hand in a glove_

_I'll be your sunshine when your in rain_

_I'll give you my happiness and I'll take away your pain_

- Everything about you by Avant

* * *

><p>Their day had been fairly full of some fun activities. In a lull, as it were right now, the parents of six were currently relaxing and watching a movie they've been meaning to get around to.<p>

With popcorn, that M'gann had so graciously made, they snuggled together to watch. Though, Artemis continually had to steal the bowl from Wally, only to have to nicked from her by Conner-he was getting too good at that- and settles against Dick, who was poking Kaldur with M'gann to get him to stop working.

"Really, "He says, "You need to really take a break, Kal."

"I am." Kaldur replies flipping through the papers one more time, "I'm just making sure everything is in order."

"Can't you do that later?" M'gann pouts slightly poking him in the side and grins a little when he emits a small sound.

One of the more amusing aspects of this, was to know that Kaldur was actually ticklish. It was one of the few 'weapons' they had to pulling their 'leader' out of his " I've got to finish this paperwork!" mode.

"Well..." Kaldur shifts a bit on his portion of the huge bed they had. "I could. I just want to make sure there's nothing out of place."

Dick rolls his eyes, "Really, Kalvin. What could possibly be out of place?"

Artemis looks over, "Shhh! Look!"

As one, they continued to watch the movie until a familiar voice rang out on the screen that made them smile. One of the few friends they had made when they first came to town, had left almost four years ago to try and make it on the 'big screen' as he would say.

Least to say, he made it.

Conner winces, "Ouch. That looks like that has to hurt."

And thus their friend 'died' on the spot.

"He so should've known the rules of 'horror movies'." Wally says with a full mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you to eat with your mouth closed?" M'gann casually levitates the bowl over to her. "Though, I'm surprised."

"By what?" Dick leans over and grabs some. They were going to need more soon.

Conner snorts a little, "That they haven't called us, frantically asking if we could pick them up. What time were they suppose to come back?"

"I think it was around seven? That's what Uncle Barry said. Something about a movie?"

Finally seeing he won't actually get anything done, Kaldur puts away his work and slides it under the bed before getting comfortable again. Getting a little bit of popcorn- funny, when he first arrived the stuff used to be quite overwhelming to his sense of smell- he nods, eating it. " We have a few hours left then. "

"You know, " Artemis stretches out, "This isn't a bad set up. If only Ollie would shut the hell up about 'who's the father'. It really doesn't matter."

"Especially when they find out the truth." Dick hums a bit following the tattoo line on Kaldur's arm. "Though, you have to admit , it's funny to see them try."

Conner shrugs, "A little, though, Big Blue seems especially awkward with Charlie."

"You gave him Charlie?" Wally blinks, his lips twitching into a grin, "Con, that's just cruel."

"What?" Conner actually ruffle's Wally's hair, "I thought I was being nice. Considering how much Harper seems to want to cause trouble. I think it's the lesser of two evils."

Wally bats his hand away, "Still, that's just mean."

"Well, it's the least that could happen." Artemis glances at the others as M'gann puts away the popcorn bowl. A plan had already formed in her mind. "Considering he's such a douche."

Dick and Conner grin, they approve of this idea as did M'gann. The only ones that weren't in the loop were Wally and Kaldur.

"So, what do you all wish to do before we must pick them up?" Kaldur was finishing licking the salt between his webbed fingers.

"We have an idea." M'gann grins as the four launch an 'attack' on the speedster and atlantean.

After all, tickle fights are more effective when you have a target and help.


	16. Trouble is a friend

16

_He waits in the wings_

_He gotta play his part_

_Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah, Trouble is a friend_

_of mine  
><em>

- Trouble is a friend by Lenka

* * *

><p>When Dick and Wally showed up to pick the kids up, Clark found it very odd that he was reluctant to let go of Charlie, the weird child who's gender he couldn't determine. In fact, Clark felt a rather uncomfortable feeling when they were herded up by Wally and checked on to make sure they were all ok, despite the mentors simple report that they were.<p>

"Something the matter?" Bruce raises a brow at his best friend. "You look a little..."

"It's nothing." He was not going to admit anything. Really.

"Right." Bruce looks over as they finished their check, "Same time tomorrow."

Dick grins, " Yeah. Though if you want, you can pick them up from school too."

Oliver raises a brow but for once, wisely did not speak up since Dinah gave him a look before smiling, "Of course we would."

Wally didn't bother hiding his amusement of the situation, "Man, you guys are gluttons for punishment."

"What? They were perfect angels."Barry huffs, he half-way wanted to take them home too. Speaking of which, "You guys have to visit. Especially you Wally-"

"Will."

"- since you have a new cousin and all." Barry finished without even stopping.

"Seriously?" Wally's eyes widen, "Dude! When?"

Handing Amelia over to him, his uncle grins even wider- if that was possible." About eight years ago, but who's counting?"

"Awesome! Boy or girl?"

"Boy. His name's Bart."

Dick only laughs, "Bart...like..in.. Bart Simpson?"

"Hey, now. " Barry points a finger at him, "At least he doesn't have an _interesting_ nickname for 'Richard'."

Wally snorts, "He's got you there man."

"We should get going." Dick stuck his tongue out at Wally before turning, "Say good bye kids."

Harper only smiles slowly looking straight at Oliver. "Bye."

"Isn't that sweet?" Dinah coos, but he knew differently. That kid was going to try to kill him.

He needs a plan.

Unfortunately for Oliver Queen, he simply was not meant to have any luck.

The following day, like clockwork almost, the kids were dropped off by Artemis and Kaldur this time.

Unlike before, they unanimously decided that taking them to the Zoo might be more entertaining- and cohesive in tracking everyone- than not.

Oliver curses his luck once more finding himself and Dinah with Harper.

Like in their first meeting, Harper became velcro to Dinah's hand.

If Oliver wasn't so worried about himself, he would've marveled at his ability to suck up. Man, he couldn't get Dinah to do anything when _he_ made puppy eyes at her! He seethes a little as she practically melts under this boy's compliments.

What. The. _Hell_, Dinah?

"Ollie, what are you doing over there?" Dinah smiles at him over by the lion exhibit.

"Yeah, _Grandpa_ Ollie. " Harper smiles innocently, "Why are you _way_ over there?"

"I...don't like lions." There, that was a good excuse.

Harper's face fell- _damn why wasn't this kid on tv?_- and he looks up at Dinah, "Is that true? I like Lions. They're big and go '_rawr_'!"

"There, there." Dinah smiles, but threw a withering glare at Oliver that made him wince, "I just think he's afraid of lions."

Harper tilts his head before nodding, "Oh...but, there's a glass between us and them. So it's safe...right?"

"Of course it is, sweetheart." She answers before taking his hand, "Why don't we go look at some other animals?"

"Oooh, how about the tigers? Daddy said that they're letting the cubs out this week!" He grins.

"Sounds wonderful. Come on, Ollie." Dinah calls to him.

Oliver doesn't know what this kid is up to, but he follows along a few feet behind them muttering the absurd quote: "Lions and tigers and bears- Oh my." He snorts, "They've _never_ met this kid."


	17. Angel Eyes

17

_Angel eyes_

_Rays of hope that hypnotize_

_They're a blessing in disguise_

_Lighting up my life_

- Angel Eyes by Micheal Learns to Rock

* * *

><p>"Isn't it great?" Robin looks up and marvels at the fish that swam above her in the aquarium part of the zoo. "It looks beautiful."<p>

"I...suppose so." Orin tries not to cringe when he hears their thoughts. It was bad enough he had to come here but with the kids? "Would it not be better that they were free?"

She stops and looks at him before considering the tank, "Hm.. I guess so. But then how are we suppose to learn 'bout them? Not everyone can go to the sea. This is the closest we can get to it."

"True..." That was one way of putting it but he looks at them, "But they do not belong here."

"I know that." Robin glances up at him, "But some of them are happier here. Why would you make them leave?"

For that, Orin actually didn't have an answer. It was a rather good question and a complex one. For a moment, he thought she might be Kaldur's somehow-or maybe she simply sympathizes? "Which kind do you like, Robin?"

"Oh, the clown fish!" She points to it, "It's cause they live in there and it stings others but not them."

He nods, but glances over his shoulder, seeing J'onn pointing things out to Charlie.

The two year old seems utterly fascinated by the aquatic creatures swimming around. J'onn had briefly touched Charlie's mind and found boundless curiosity for the most part and slight confusion- but mostly curious.

It was interesting, to say the least, still J'onn simply decides that until Charlie gets older, he'll let the child be for now. He strongly believes that Charlie is M'gann's considering the dominate gene in the child was shape-shifting.

Which made him consider other things as well. If each child had a dominant gene of one of their parents, did that mean what he thinks it did?

If so, he was even more immensely proud of M'gann now than before. To think...

He was brought out of his thoughts at Charlie loudly trying to call the fish.

Which, oddly enough, is working. J'onn's eyes widen slightly at this and glances around. No one's noticed yet. Perhaps this would be a good time to take Charlie and go somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Clark was largely uncomfortable holding a three month old baby in his arms. It was a test, he knew, of how delicate he could hold her without crushing the life out of the poor thing.<p>

But Amelia didn't seem to care much one way or another as he points out the birds to her. Mostly, in Clark's mind, she seems entertain by the colorful birds and the sounds around her.

Ahead of him was Barry and Mattie. Mattie giggles in delight when Barry made a funny face, telling some watered down story of how they had to battle some really crazy birds a while back.

Clark only shakes his head and idly wonders how Br-er.._Lois_ would think if she could see him now?

"What do you think?" He asks the baby suddenly. "Should I let her in on this?"

Amelia only grins up at him toothless, patting his chest a bit.

"Yeah, maybe in a month." He concedes nodding, "After all, she's quite...whelming."

He won't admit, but Clark believes he's really coming to love these kids...

* * *

><p>Bruce, for once, had no idea what to think of the silent boy beside him. Out of the six children, who's personalities were more distinct in a way, Apollo doesn't seem to want to stand out much. Even though with his coloring, he does stand out more than not.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Might as well go with the obvious. After all, even like this, the boy was still only six years old.

"Hm?" Apollo inclines his head slightly upwards as if to try and hear him better.

"Your thoughts?"

The bright-eyed child frowns a little before he says, "Nothing."

"Nothing at all? "

He simply shakes his head, "Important. I think.." He frowns more as if not quite getting what he wanted to say. "I mean-"

"It's all right." Bruce told him and looks up, "Just take your time with your thoughts."

But now, Apollo really did seem troubled as he stops in front of the monkey exhibit, staring at them for a long time, wrinkling his nose. "I...don't like monkeys."

"Why not?" Sure, it was a bit random but at least he was speaking. "They've done nothing to you."

"I know." Now he was sounding a little grumpy. "Can we look at the snakes, Please?"

"Of course." Really, Bruce thought to himself, this child was a little strange. Almost as if someone lumped Conner and Kaldur into the same body and this was the result. "Why do you not like monkeys, Apollo?"

"Because." Apollo glances at the signs, "They stink."

"So do snakes."

"Yeah, but snakes eat mice."

"So...you see monkeys as not being useful?"

"No."

With both brows rose Bruce was trying to really figure this out. "Then, what is it?"

Ducking his head, Apollo mutters something that Bruce didn't quite catch.

"Excuse me, what was that?" He leans closer to the six year old, who now seems embarrassed for some reason if the red tinted skin tone said anything about it.

"It's because..." Apollo tugs at the hem of his shirt turning slightly away, "a monkey threw poo at me."

Bruce coughs a bit at that. Well, that explains a lot. Still he smiles at him, "You know, I used to be afraid of bats."

"Bats?" Apollo's brows rose, "Why? They're...so cool! They have big ears that can hear everything and-"

Was the kid an animal lover as well? From what he's heard from Orin, the kid also likes horror books. He wonders how Apollo would handle mysteries.

"Well, " Bruce caught the lull between the boy taking a breath in his explanation, "there is a bat exhibit close by. Why don't we go?"

"Ok!" Apollo smiles brightly at him.

Taking the child's hand so he won't get lost, Bruce adds casually, "I heard you like horror novels. How do you feel about mysteries?"

the pale haired child seems to think it over, "They're good, when it is not obvious. I don't like obvious stories."

"I'm sure I can give you a few stories that would make your mind work." By stories, Bruce meant old watered down cases. He considers on doing this for all the children. As well as convincing said kids parents to let them come over to the manor sometimes...Possibly for a month or so.


	18. Uh Oh, We're in Trouble

18

_Uh-oh_

_We're in trouble_

_Something's come along _

_and it burst our Bubble_

-Uh Oh, We're in Trouble By St. Trinian's

* * *

><p>Harper was having a very good time messing things up for Oliver. If he had known being a 'good' child was this much fun, he probably would've beaten Apollo in that department.<p>

Though, Dinah had walked off from the two of them to get some snacks, leaving him alone with his enemy.

"Alright kid." Oliver had just about enough of this game, "What is your problem?"

Harper's brows rose and he tilts his head slightly showing obvious confusion, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cute, but lets cut to the chase here." Oliver had to remind himself that even if this kid was annoying, he was still eight and arguing with him would not earn him any points in either direction. "What is your problem with me?"

"Hm." Harper walks over to the Panda exhibit. "Why are you bothering them?"

"Them?" Oliver frowns, "Kid, I think you have your wires crossed, who do you think I'm bothering?"

Harper glares at him, "You know, you give blondes a bad name."

"For an eight year old, you give kids a bad rep but that doesn't answer the question."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Oliver frowns, "Seriously, kid, you need to stop being Batman and speak normally."

"Batman would've taken you out." Harper turns away from him, "Besides you- What's that?"

Screams erupt down the path from them with Dinah running up behind them. "What in the world?"

"Sound's like trouble." Oliver wishes he had bought his bow, but either way he looks to Harper, "Stay here kid. We'll be right back."

"Wait- where are you..." But they had taken off down the path. "going.. Great.."

He worries his lower lip for a moment looking around, trying to ignore the racing of his heart and the fear that curls in his stomach. He closes his eyes tightly before opening them. He can do this. Just like in those stories Daddy told them.

Harper takes off down the path, hoping in some way to help.


	19. Hero

AN: Because this song was just too damn perfect for this chapter.

Disclaimers- refer to chapter 1.

* * *

><p>19<p>

_I need a hero to save my life_  
><em> I need a hero just in time<em>  
><em> Save me just in time<em>  
><em> Save me just in time<em>

_ Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
><em> Who's gonna help us survive<em>  
><em> We're in the fight of our lives<em>  
><em> (And we're not ready to die)<em>

_ Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
><em> Who's gonna make 'em believe<em>  
><em> I've got a hero (I've got a hero)<em>  
><em> Livin' in me<em>

-Hero by Skillet

* * *

><p>The screams reached even Bruce's ears as he and Apollo exited the Bat exhibit with half-eaten ice cream in their hands.<p>

Apollo looks up at him curiously as a decision weighs in Bruce on what to do. Eventually he sighs, tossing the ice cream away and looking at Apollo .

"Follow me." Bruce starts walking fast, "There's trouble, I need you to do something for me. "

"Yes?" The boy had to abandon his ice cream to keep up with the man that was...undressing? Apollo's brows rose when he saw the cape unfurl and the cowl come up.

"Take this and find your siblings. stay with them and out of danger until this is over." Batman told him handing him a few items.

"Oh-okay." Apollo juggles them briefly trying to keep up, "But how will you find me?"

"Don't worry." Batman slows down and glances at him with a slight smile, "I'll always find you."

With that, the cape crusader joins in the fray while the pale blonde child looks around for his siblings.

He wonders as he runs through the screaming crowd, if this is like his Daddy's stories of superheros.

After all, he just met Batman.

* * *

><p>Robin was utterly terrified as the creatures close in on her and her Grandfather, who stood in front of her.<p>

"Stay back, Robin." Orin glares at them, "I don't know what you creatures want- but I will stop you!"

It made sounds, but raises an arm firing at Orin. It misses him a few times but one misstep sends him flying into a wall with Robin's screams in his ears.

It then turns towards Robin, who was backing up, her bright _blue_ eyes were wide with fear. It was reaching for her.

Robin looks over at Orin, as he wakes up groaning. She relaxes a little at that. _Thank gods_, she thinks before looking over at the thing that was closing in on her.

She wasn't sure what she should do. There had to be _something_-!

She looks over to her left and spots a vendor's cart. Thinking fast, she runs towards it and takes the brakes off of the wheels before pushing it.

_I can do this!_ She thinks, pushing harder. _If I can do this then Grandfather will be alright and I can prove to them I can go with them._

The vendor cart moves faster as she rams it right into the white-snot-creature and lets it go at the entrance of the exhibit. She watches as the momentum carries the creature over the edge of a railing that kept the alligators in.

"Robin..?" Orin couldn't quite believe his eyes, but a part of him that had been terrified for her-still was- shifts to pride. "Are you well?"

She turns, her _green_ eyes brightens as she saw he was alright too. "Yup." She moves over to him, "Are you?"

"I am." Orin breathes out, then moves with her away from the pit, "Come, let us find the others. I am sure they will be near by."

* * *

><p>Mattie didn't even bother trying not to cry. Mostly because other people were screaming and secondly because the others were out of her range at the moment. She couldn't feel any of them. She sniffles, clinging to Uncle Barry while he glares at the white scary creatures that were coming towards them.<p>

"Doesn't look like they're after anyone else." Barry observes holding Mattie close, "Supes, I vote we get to the others and get the kids out of here."

"What was your first clue?" Clark removes his glasses and uses his laser beams to at least stun their attackers. Unfortunately the most it did was dry them out for he moment. It would have to do. "Lets go!"

With Amelia's soft whimpers turning into cries of distress from what she could sense around her, Clark holds the baby protectively as he and Barry searched for the others.

They found J'onn sending blasts to quite a few of those creatures that had surrounded him as he kept an extra arm wrap protectively around Charlie.

"Need another hand, J'onn?" Barry cracks a smile at least for the martian in disguise.

Once Clark dried them out the three adults kept moving with their precious cargo. "What are those things?" Clark asks, "Did you get anything from them?"

"No." J'onn sounds a little frustrated, "Not much at least. The only thing I sensed is that they are looking for children."

"I bet not just any children at that." Barry adds darkly.

Mattie looks up at him, shivering a bit at his tone. Even if she doesn't know what was really goind on, she could tell from the emotions rolling off of them that something bad had happened and it wasn't going to get better. She tightens her grip on Barry's neck, while trying to reach her parents.

They would save them. She just knows it.

* * *

><p>It's a thing that every parent fears when Wally flips on the tv at home and saw the news. At first, he doesn't think much of it for the first few seconds. It was when he saw the mentors fighting and two streaks of blonde haired children zig-zagging across the battle field does his heart rate increase in absolute terror.<p>

He didn't need to call the others, they felt his fear and tugging on their mental link to see what he had.

M'gann gasps, "The boys.."

"Goddamnit." Conner's eyes narrows dangerously, "Lets go."  
>"I knew it was a bad idea." Artemis moves with them as they went to get their gear. "To hell with this!"<p>

Kaldur and Dick remain silent but follow their lovers as they gave each other a side long glance with the briefest of nods.

Soon, the six parents left, dressed in the uniforms they often wore for patrol with their weapons in hand. It's been nearly a year since they had last picked them up for something this serious.

They hope they haven't become rusty.

* * *

><p>Harper drags Apollo through the battlefield, wearing the mask his brother had given him. He had said something about 'Batman giving this to us' but that just didn't mean much to him at the moment. At the moment, he was trying to help others.<p>

"But Grandpa Bruce said-" Apollo turns those cerulean eyes around, shaking with fear. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Harper didn't see the ray beam in time and is sent flying thorough the air and over the railing. He manages to catch on the last second and glances down below him.

_Great. It had to be the tigers, didn't it?_ He thinks sourly, "Apollo! A little-"

"Help!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Harper huffs but frowns a bit.

"Help me!" Apollo's terrified cries alerts Harper to the possibility that his little brother is in big trouble. "Harper!"

"Throw those things at it!" Harper calls out, trying to pull himself up. He can do this. He can! "Then run away!"

"But what about you?" Even scared, Apollo didn't want to leave him, "You can't!"

"Just do it, Apollo!"Truth was, while Harper is close to pissing his pants, he worries more about his six year old brother. After all, he was older. He's suppose to look out for him. J_ust let me live through this._ he thinks, _And I swear I'll be a better big brother!_

On the other side of the railing, Apollo's shaking, holding onto one of the bomb-things just as Harper told him to. He swallows and threw it at the white monster approaching him. Well there are three of them that have him cornered, so he threw the remaining two at them hoping to kill them all.

Because they were monsters.

Something clicks in his head, though it does no stop his shaking, he feels better recognizing them as they really were. _Monsters_. _Monsters_ can be **killed**. They can be defeated, he just had to figure out how.

"You won't get us, Monsters." Apollo's voice quivers with conviction, "You're going to go away. We're going to kill you!" With the last being more of a yell, he threw the final bomb at them. The three bombs flash once then explodes, covering the white gooey creatures in something that hardens quickly.

Apollo breathes out and turns to see if he could help his brother. "Harper!"

"I'm still here!" the older blonde's voice sounds strain. "I don't know if I can hang on!"

"You got to!" Apollo shouts looking around nervously, "Wait, I'll find something! Just don't fall!"

"Gee...really?" Harper lets out a shaky breath. He's seriously not sure if he can, "Hurry!"

Apollo poses long enough to look at the frozen creatures, then moves to get something even as he hears a 'crack' coming from.

It won't last.

He hurries, trying to find something anything to help. The most he could find was a long bamboo sticks. Swallowing, he hopes this is enough as he moves back to the alligator exhibit.

"I found something!" Apollo says breathing hard as he drags them. "Harper?"

"Still here!" Harper hopes that whatever his brother found was good enough. "Hurry!"

"Okay!" Unsure of himself, Apollo quickly ties the ties with the rope he had been given- something with a bat on it- just like he had seen in those cartoons. He hopes they're right about this.

With that done, he pushes it over the edge and slides it towards where he had heard Harper's voice. "Here! Can you get it?"

"A little more!" Harper reaches for it, his body trembles as he strains forward. "I think-!"

Another loud crack came from behind Apollo, making the six year old glance behind him. His eyes widen behind the tiny black mask he wore, "Oh no..." He whimpers.

The white creatures were breaking free. Bit by bit, the dried out shells were cracking.

He had no more bombs on him and he was too busy holding the pole to defend himself.

"It's too far!" Harper's voice rings out, "I-I can't reach!" At the same time he says that, his sweat-slick hands were beginning to lose their grip on the bars. "Apollo!"

Swallowing his fear once more, Apollo shoves the makeshift pole out further, "Now?" He had to save his brother.. he had to! "Harper? Harper!"

There is a short scream as Harper fell into the tiger pit.

_I'll be better_ He thinks as the air rushes past him, _Please, Please, I don't want to die!_


	20. Hero pt2

20

_Kudos my hero leaving all the best_  
><em>You know my hero, the one that's on<em>

_There goes my hero_  
><em>Watch him as he goes<em>

- Hero by Foo Fighters

* * *

><p>"Where in the world are they all coming from?" Black Canary ducks another beam, but launches herself at the white creature and uses the sonic scream to turn it in to nothing more than a puddle of goo for the next fifteen minutes.<p>

"No idea." Green Arrow answers as he fires another arrow. Bless it be the technology. Still he glances around frowning, "But it seems they're after children."

"Children...?" Black Canary's eyes widen, "The kids!"

Green Arrow swears as they took off running, "Where did Harper go?"

"I don't know!" Black Canary glances up seeing a bat-shape shadow descends on them. "Batman! The-"

"I know. I have their locations." He continues running, "Black Canary, head to the Gorilla exhibit. That's where they are. They may need your help."

"What about-?" She lingers for a moment before nodding and taking off in that direction.

"And we're heading to?" Green Arrow glances ahead.

"Tiger exhibit."

"Great." The blonde mutters, "It _had_ to be tigers."

* * *

><p>Mattie sniffles, holding onto her siblings for now because the adults were trying really hard to protect them. There were more white creatures than before. Uncle J'onn had told her only to use her powers if they were in serious trouble.<p>

She only hopes that her parents get there before then.

In her arms, Amelia cries herself out, unable to feel comfort from her distress at the situation. Charlie turns into a turtle, hidden within the hard shell. Mattie tries to tell Charlie that s/he shouldn't do that, because how would their parents recognize them?

Her head snaps up, hearing Uncle Barry cry out in pain. Blue eyes grew big as the white creatures seem to mass together and try to overtake the men.

_They're going to get hurt!_ she thinks, _I have to do something!_

But her Uncle's voice came back to her. Not unless things are dire...

This counts right? _Right?_

Luckily for her, she doesn't get the chance to decide that when three shadows fell on them and made quick work of the white creatures -at least for the time being.

"Mattie!"

Dress in white outfits, three of the Protectors went straight to their youngest children.

Mattie curls up instantly against the one known as Cheetah. She thought she didn't need to cry anymore but tears just spill out of her eyes as she babbles away what happened.

"Shh.. It's ok." Cheetah coos and shifts her to his hip before looking at the Mentors who were recovering.

Wolf-she choose that name- was helping J'onn up when Black Canary came on scene.

"Who-?" She falls into a defensive stance for a moment before she realizes that the children weren't upset any more and that her friends were being helped. "Come on, the last of them are near the tiger exhibit."

"The others should be there soon." Tigershark nods slightly as he shifts Amelia in his arms, quieting her cries. "We need to find a safe and secure place to meet up."

"Perhaps...?" Cheetah knew they would not like this idea, given the look that Wolf was giving him, it was about right. "Where else then?"

She rolls her eyes but moves to pick Charlie up, checking the toddler over for injuries. It was a good thing Charlie decided to change back into a human. Last time it took them forever to convince the two year old that it was ok. She breathes out, "Fine. "

* * *

><p>Apollo shuts his eyes tightly, fear eating him up inside as two of the white creatures broke free before flying towards him. One went over the railing, while the other looms over him.<p>

"Not this child!"

His eyes slide open as he watches the creature explode before him, withering in pain.

"Alright there, kid?" Green Arrow breathes a bit. He was seriously getting too old for this.

Apollo nods but gestures to the pit, "Harper-!"

Batman didn't need anything else but the stance the child was in. He was over the railing even as Green Arrow calls out to him.

"Look out!" Apollo points as the third creature broke free, only to be hit with a bench.

"Well..." Green Arrow blinks slightly before spotting Orin with Robin. "Nice throw there, Aquaman."

"Was not I." Orin gestures to Robin, "Apparently our granddaughter has super-strength."

"Well I hope it comes into some use." Green Arrow frowns as more of those creatures appear. "These guys are getting desperate."

Making a defensive position around the two children, Orin and Green Arrow prepare themselves for battle.

What they didn't count on was for three of the white creatures to be launch in the air and flying away from them. Or that the next two would explode. Or that the two after that would be hauled away and into some other pit with presumably dangerous creatures.

Apollo didn't even bother to stop himself as he runs over to the female in white, clinging to her.

Robin resists the urge for only a moment before running over to one of the males, who strokes her hair and held her tightly.

"Batman.." Green Arrow turns over to see if he could help the dark knight, only to find the grappling hook on the bars and Batman soaring up towards him. He moves back, as the the cape crusader lands on the other side with a half conscious Harper in his arms.

The reaction was instant. The taller male was instantly at Batman's side, taking his child from him. "Harper."

Harper turns his head towards the voice, shivering a little. "Dad..?"

"Yeah." Falcon smiles a bit, "Right here. "

"Hate to break this up, "Green Arrow says, "But I think we should get going before they pull themselves together."

"Right." Sparrow nods brushing his daughter's hair, "Follow us."

"And the others?" Orin frowns a bit.

"They'll meet us there." Nightingale answers with a sad sort of smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Reference<p>

Sparrow= Dick

Wolf=Artemis

Tigershark=Kaldur

Falcon= Conner

Cheetah= Wally

Nightingale=M'gann


	21. Home

21

_Ahh Home. Let me come home_  
><em>Home is wherever I'm with you.<em>  
><em>Ahh Home. Let me go ho-oh-ome.<em>  
><em>Home is wherever I'm with you.<em>

- Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

* * *

><p>When they all arrive at the house, the parents left the mentors in favor of calming their children and themselves down.<p>

The mentors more or less collapse on the various seating in the living room exhausted from their battles. Still none of them had any good feelings about this.

To distract herself, Black Canary looks around the room for a while noting the different nicknacks that litters the room. It was nice, a personal touch they had. She thinks it's rather cozy.

"Hey Bats." Barry glances over at him, trying not to look down the hallway where the children were. "Where did you get that?"

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." Batman waves it off, taking the cowl off.

"He wrestled a tiger." Green Arrow says breathing out. "And outwits whatever the hell those things were."

"Speaking of which." Wally says walking into the room with the first aide kit, "Who's hurt the worst."

"Him." Clark was annoyingly helpful in this. "Everyone else doesn't seem to be hurt as badly. Orin's head is tougher than mine. So he should be fine in a bit."

"That's nice to know." Artemis tosses her mask aside and went to busy herself in the kitchen for something to drink. Nerve-wrecking, that's what it is. Though the calm reassurances that M'gann was sending to all of them helps take the edge off.

When finally the last remaining members of the family return, M'gann helps Artemis with the tea that Dick serves out to the others with Conner standing near the hallway where their children were suppose to be sleeping.

"Alright." Kaldur finally sits down, "What happened?"

"We were attacked, obviously." Oliver rubs his eyes, "Blindsided would be a better word here."

"They were obviously looking for children." J'onn adds, "Barry believes it is your children they search for."

Dinah pulls her hair up into a bun before leaning forward for her mug of tea, "Question is _why_." She searches the guarded faces of their former proteges. "Why would they be after you?"

"Unless," Bruce didn't even bother to pick his tea up but was looking straight at Dick, "there's something you haven't told us about them?"

Dick sighs softly before finally sitting down. The others tense but stares with guarded expressions.

"This isn't the first time we've moved." Dick finally answers. Wally rubs his back slightly but looks up at their mentors after he finished with Bruce's wounds. In this they had decided to let Dick answer the questions if need be.

"How many times before this?" Dinah's eyes narrow a little watching him. "What's really going on?"

Artemis sets her mug down a bit harder than she intend to. "We can handle this. Why don't you just go to wherever the fuck you've been for the past decade?"

"_Hey_!" Oliver was having just about enough of this. "We were** not** the ones that just up and _left_ everyone without a word or even a _damn_ letter! " His neck and face were turning from pink to red with his own personal rage. "Now, if this was between _us_, fine. I would say you know best and walk the fuck away. But it's **not**. You have _six_ children, all with powers, I assume, and you need more help than you're willing to admit. So why don't you just _explain_ to us what the hell is going on so we can help you?"

After a moment, Conner spoke up from where he was, "Keep it down. You'll wake them." He breathes out his nose before moving closer to speak with them better. "Fine, we've done this five times already."

"Do you know who's chasing you?" Barry frowns, he doesn't like the idea of them being in danger. "Why didn't you come to us?"

"Obvious isn't it?" Artemis sighs softly trying to relax a bit when she leans into Conner. M'gann's took her hand for the moment. "Why we didn't."

"We would have helped you." Orin says gently.

Kaldur only nods once but continues, "At any rate, we have yet to truly discern who it is that is following us. We know that they are after our children because..."

He trails off, touching the link between the six of them tentatively to get an idea on exactly how much he should say.

M'gann only nods once, a visible sign that they agree, mostly from habit.

"Their powers aren't entirely stable." Kaldur continues, "By the time they are Robin's age, it should be more clear. At the moment it's shifting focus due to...their genetic make up."

Clark frowns, he hates to be the one to do the obvious questions too, but it seems as if the others had already said their peace, mostly. "When you mean '_genetic make up_' you don't mean the parents of each child, do you?"

"No." M'gann spoke this time, forcing those sitting on the couch and various seats to look at her. She shifts her weight slightly, holding Artemis's hand for more comfort. "Because they're all _ours_."

J'onn stares at her for a moment before nodding. He knew it. He had been right. From the looks that Bruce had, he assumes he wasn't alone in figuring that deal out. Though it does mean that their bet is off now.

Not that it truly mattered to him in the first place.

"You've lost me here." Oliver sounds frustrated, "What do you mean they're all _yours_?"

Artemis doesn't know whether to laugh or not. It was lucky then, that Wally deign to speak.

"Exactly what she means." He sits up, calling attention away from the others. "Each of them has our genetic material. Plainly put, it's not two in there but _six_. Five are wrapped around the core strand that is the building block. Two or three will connect, the extra is dormant mostly. It doesn't settle until they're around Harper or Robin's age from what we've seen."

Clark was having a little issue trying to wrap his mind around this. Really? Six strands of DNA floating around each of those children... His brows knit in worry as he follows this line of thought.

"No wonder they want them." He says, his blue eyes flickering from each one of them. "Why? Why...did you ?" He couldn't really articulate his question.

"Isn't it _obvious_?" Bruce finally rose and pulls his shirt back on. "Come now Clark, it shouldn't be that hard to guess."

Taking off the glasses, Clark cleans them for a moment, "Well..no it's not. I can see why. I just don't know _how_."

Dick smirks just a bit, "That is a secret."

Dinah shakes her head stifling a laugh, "Alright then, so how do we keep you all safe?"

"For one," Kaldur begins in an unhappy tone." We have to shore up everything and pack up. They'll find us soon enough."

"Yeah.." Dick sighs softly, "I was really beginning to like it here too."

"Same." Wally gets up and moves to get something to eat. "So where to now?"

"I dunno, maybe something scenic this time ?" Artemis suggests before leaving M'gann and Conner's side to clean up. "I'm a little tired of city life."

"Wait." Barry stands up, "Why don't you just move back? I mean...Where we can all watch over the kids."

Kaldur looks at his lovers then back, " It wouldn't be a bad idea..."

"At least until it's over." M'gann amends. "It would be nice if they got some training."

"_I don't like it._" Artemis stubbornly sent through their link. "_What about all the things we hoped for them? A normal life?_"

"_ It sort of stopped being that when their powers appeared and those things keep finding us._" Dick tells her dryly. " _What other choice do we have?"_

She stares at the mug, glancing over at Conner's hand on her shoulder before putting a hand over his. "_ I know..I know..I just...don't want them to end up like us. Like we_ _were_."

She felt their reassurance through their shared link and nods slowly, "Alright, alright already." She huffs looking at them sourly, "You've twisted my arm. Lets head back..home, I suppose."

Bruce smiles slightly pulling a phone from gods-who-knows-where, "Then you won't mind me making arrangements for where you'll be staying."


	22. Family Reunion

AN: M'kay peoples this is where the timeline shall get wonky and characters will make cameos/randomly show up.

Once again refer to first chapter for disclaimers.

* * *

><p>22<p>

_Cause here we come again_

_Everybody get all your_

_ friends and forget the_

_world's confusion_

_It's a family reunion_

-Family Reunion by Saliva

* * *

><p>When Harper wakes up, there's something leaning over him. At first he thinks maybe it's one of his siblings, but when the face came into focus, he finds himself staring at a dark haired-amber-eyed boy missing one of his teeth in the front. He is also grinning madly at him as Harper sits up suddenly hitting his head against the kid's face.<p>

"Ow!" Geeze, like he needs another headache! "Who..are you?" Harper's dark eyes lit around the cave-like room. "Where am I?"

Recovering quickly, the other boy bounces on the bed, barely able to sit still. When he opens his mouth, Harper has nearly no idea what the kid's saying.

It sounds like gibberish to him.

Feeling a faint pulse in his head, Harper clamps a hand over the fast talking kid's mouth. What in the world?

"Ok...uh.. try this again..slowly...I think." Harper gives the kid a look, hoping that he understands before he peels his hand back.

"I'mBartareyoureallymycousin?Dadsaysyouarebut..."

Once more, the hand clamps over the kid's mouth. "Geeze, you can't talk normally can you?" Harper huffs before feeling something wet on his hand and snatches it away. "Gross! Why'd you lick my hand?" He makes a face, wiping his hand on the sheets.

"Cause." Bart-At least that's what Harper thinks is his name. It could be anything really- smiles at him brightly. "Come on! Dad sent me to check if you're up and you're up so lets go!"

"Dad?" Harper frowns but glances to the side. Oh good, there's some water. He feels really thirsty after that nap. Speaking of which... He pulls up his shirt and looks down. "Whoa..."

Not a single scratch there. That was weird. Then again...

His brows knit in concentration as he tries to recall what exactly happened. But it was hard with Bart going off again asking questions and the like. The only thing he caught was-

"So what's your name?" Bart smiles looking at him.

"Harper." He replies before letting the shirt drop and moves to get out of bed, "Where's my family?"

"Oh, they're with everyone else. Well, they're talking to Dad and his friends but I think the others are in the den and all."

Ok, so that meant they moved. Again. Well, at least he thinks so. Though, this was way too much to keep up with so, he takes his glass of water and follows Bart out of the room, barefoot since he has no idea where his slippers were.

He pouts slightly looking at his bare feet, missing the panda-bear slippers he had gotten last Christmas.

"Harper!"

Harper blinks when he's force to take a step back because his brother nearly knocks him over with the force of his hug. "You're alright?"

"Yeah. Head hurts though." He blinks looking around this strange..uh..cave. "Where are we?"

"Called Mount Justice." Robin answers, smiling a little as she looks up from her coloring book. "They used to live here before they left."

With a nod, Harper tries to move, but his movements were impend by his brother who still hasn't let go yet. "Apollo..."

"But I thought-"

"I'm not. Geeze, let go!" It was a little embarrassing but he doesn't say that. At least he then notices other things in the room besides himself and his siblings and..that...Bart kid.

"So..Robin..?"

"Hm?"

"Who are these guys?" Harper thumbs over to a group of kids-well actually some of them were way older than even Robin.

"Oh." Robin smiles brightly as she offers a crayon to a dark haired kid that was across from her, "That's our **extended** family."

"_What_?" Harper finds that this was probably going to be one of the weirdest family reunions _ever_.


	23. Raising My Family

23

_I really got to be me_  
><em>Raising my family<em>  
><em>In my own direction<em>

_..._

_Yes, I'm gonna be OK_  
><em>I guess, I'm gonna be alright<em>  
><em>With my family here beside me,day and night<em>

_-_Raising my Family by Steve Kakana_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Are we really going to stay here?" Wally frowns at them from his position of leaning on M'gann's chair playing with her hair.<p>

Bruce raises a brow, "If there were some people that didn't object-"

"You can't monopolize them!" Barry folds his arms looking rather put out. "Besides, it's a great chance for them to get to know everyone else."

"Right..." Artemis rolls her eyes, "I don't know which is worse. Here or the suggestion of the Watchtower."

"Strategically speaking, "J'onn says calmly, "You are safer on the Watchtower than here."

"Yeah and no exit in sight!" She scowls a little, "Was it so hard to ask for a nice crime-free existence?"

"Apparently." Kaldur's dry tone got a smile out of her, "In either case, this is temporary." He looks towards the mentors, "I, too, am uncomfortable with this arrangement. This place is too well known and if six teenagers could sneak out undetected..."

That cause some of the older members in the room to wince. "We've updated security since then."

"So we're prisoners." Conner frowns deeply, "I would like to point out that none of us are kids anymore."

Dinah shakes her head, "We know that. That's why we're in here trying to figure out what's the next best step."

"I would think that would be stop wasting time arguing over sleeping arrangements and be more proactive in where these things are coming from." Dick drums his fingers on the table. "I don't want to be doing this for the rest of my life, thank you."

"Rob's right." Wally hums slightly fixing the braids together in several different styles, "Aside from wanting the kids, what else did anyone get off them?"

At this, Bruce clicks on the hologram in the center of the table. "The sample we got from the battlefield labels it as-"

"Biotechnology found only in three different companies that could possibly have the means for it." Conner mutters. He blinks when he gets a look from some of the mentors and shrugs, "What? I read the report just before the meeting."

"Right..." Clark shifts his weight. He was certain that maybe he should check on the kids. "LexCorps doesn't seem to be producing this at the moment. Wayne Enterprises have it but..well.." He shrugs as if to say 'You know as much as I do.' "But there's another possibility-"

"_**Cadmus**_." The former-team hisses the name as one. Which frankly, creeps the mentors out just a bit when they do that.

Ok, not a bit. Barry has the strange inclination to run, but banishes that thought and the only one that seems unmoved by this is J'onn.

_Figures._

"I thought Cadmus disbanded their operations on this ages ago?" Dinah hates not being in the loop.

"They did." Bruce says grimly. "It seems our old friends are up to something again."

"Doesn't matter." Kaldur's expression matches the others, "We're going to do what we should've done before."

"And that would be?" Orin doesn't like how this is progressing. He doesn't like it at all. It meant a lot of things were going on and weren't being shared with them. That could lead to terrible things. His mind's eye flashs to the children and he breathes out slowly. He understands.

Because he couldn't help but remembers the one he lost.

"We're taking them out. The Light has screwed with us for the last time." Surprisingly enough, this came from M'gann. The usually sweet, endearing martian is anything but that when they look at her now.

"Not now, you're not." Bruce says this with the utmost confidence that Clark wishes he had. "Not until there's more information. Until then..."

Somehow, that makes Clark more nervous than having Darksied in a room asking for two teaspoons of sugar. He knows what's going to happen next.

Sometimes he hates that his lov-erm.._his friend_ seems to always get the drop on him.

It's just not fair.

* * *

><p>It still was not fair when the Team meets their..well..'replacements.' Dick, of course, doesn't seem to have too much of a problem getting to know the new Robin-Jason Todd- who was a bit of a hard-headed kind of teenager. He was supremely happy to meet Tim as well who's been coloring with his daughter...Robin.<p>

This just amuses him.

For Kaldur, it was a little awkward to meet the new Aquagirl, Lorena from San Diego-or was it called Sub Diego these days? He wasn't sure anymore, but she seems to be a rather nice girl.

Artemis doesn't bother to get to know this...Connor Hawke boy. Though she understands that he's probably..what? Ollie's kid? He looks about sixteen so that still is a bit strange to her. She half wonders about that other kid with him, but decides to hold all questions for later. After all, it's more fun to annoy Ollie that way.

Wally gets on fabulously well with his cousin Bart, and seems to be having the most fun out of all of them.

M'gann found another green boy by the name of BeastBoy, and is currently laughing a bit at the boy's antics because they remind her a lot of Wally. Just as silly as ever when they were younger. She muses that this was probably going to make the others jealous a little on how well they would get along.

The thing that makes everyone more tense though, is meeting Kara, Clark's cousin. She's Supergirl, Conner's replacement. He is stiff when he meets her and appears very awkward because of how Clark treated him before.

They all knew it. It was like the biggest elephant in the room that everyone is carefully avoiding as to not make it go berserk and destroy everything.

Bruce watches the proceedings in a way that makes Dick thing of the Godfather. Moving next to him with a drink in his hand, he smiles slightly, "So, do we have to kiss your ring now?"

"What makes you say that?" Bruce doesn't even bother to look at him. "I simply wanted to see how you were doing, Dick."

"Robert." Dick says automatically even though there's really no need for their double names. "Come off it Bruce, you just miss us."

"Of course." He wasn't denying anything- unlike a certain man in glasses in which he'd have a talking to later has. "I'll send you the extra information I have on Cadmus- unless ,of course, you have it now."

Dick just gives him a cheeky grin, "Don't worry about it." He sips his drink eyeing Jason who was currently in mid-glare with Harper, "That Jason kid.. where did you find him?"

"He was stealing tires off the batmobile."

The black haired young man had to swallow for a moment so he didn't do a spit-take at that. "He was stealing tires of the _batmobile_? _Seriously_?" Obvious laughter in his voice. "Gods, Bruce, you know how to pick them."

"You all have great potential." The man merely smiles, his expression soften by pride in his proteges. "Still do. Are you certain-?"

"Yeah. Besides..I guess it's about time we have the kids trained as well." Dick sighs softly, "We can't teach them everything and they're getting restless. Especially Robin and Harper. They want to come on patrol with us, and with this.. I'm sure they'll mount some argument about needing to know."

"And they would be correct." Bruce glances at him, "Do you know which child has certain attributes that will stay?"

With his brow knit, Dick considers this, "I suppose that Robin's super-strength is here to stay. I'm not sure if she can fly or do anything else. As for Harper, well...we know he has invulnerability and can hold his breath longer than any of the others. Whether he can breathe underwater is up to debate." Leaning against the wall, Dick watches as M'gann lifts one of the children up in the air to 'fly' for a while in the room.

Even Artemis seems to have relax just a little- Dick is glad she has. Between her and Conner, it's been so tense because of how they felt coming back. He doesn't blame them. He and the rest have the same feelings even if they were warmly welcomed back.

"Apollo seems to be developing something with magic, I suppose. But you know.. he doesn't quite believe in magic much. I've seen him play with water though, so that's something. Of course, Mattie's telekinesis seems to be permanent and Charlie's is easy to tell but well...Amelia's a baby. We're going to have to wait and see."

"Any bets?"

"Hm.. I say speedster. There's a pool going." Dick smiles a little but frowns seeing Conner's retreating back. "When was Kara found?"

"Not too long after you vanished." Bruce follows his gaze and shakes his head, "There's a dog-"

"A dog?" Dick had to look at his former mentor at that. "Like Ace?"

"Krypto."

"Superdog?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Is there a supercat or horse in this?"

"Maybe."

Finally Dick shakes his head and sets his glass aside on a shelf, "I think I've had enough. I'll talk to you in a bit Bruce."

* * *

><p>Dick says nothing when he finally caught up to Conner, who stands on the ledge looking out over the bay area. It was strange but he finds himself remembering this once before.<p>

Both times, he thinks a little cynically, it was Superman's fault.

Conner relaxes a little, almost sensing Dick's presence behind him. He's gotten so use to feeling them, that it's become instinctual. Even though he could simply tap into his mind link with him-and subsequently everyone else- he chooses not to.

"Never thought to be here again." He says quietly, "Never thought..well..anything."

"Sure you have." Dick only moves over to him and wraps an arm around his waist since it's the only place he could reach without having to stretch too much. "It's just putting it in it's place is hard."

The taller of the two nods but sighs softly, "I can't believe him." Traces of bitterness and old anger flares in his tone, "He just... He ignores me for years but welcomes that..._girl_ with open arms?"

"Hey..." Dick wasn't sure what to say exactly but just moves his hand in a slow circle against Conner's back, "Maybe he just saw what he lost in you and tried to make up for it with her?" Dick certainly hopes that's the reason. He really does. He has to reassure the others that yes, Conner will be fine. And no, Artemis cannot shoot Clark in the head with an arrow. It'll probably bounce off anyway.

Still, the superhuman clone shakes his head slowly, "I have no idea what to do." This is even convey in their shared link with the others letting his confusion boil over along with other emotions attach that he couldn't articulate.

"Then do what you always do." Dick answers, smiling a bit at him as he rose up to kiss him, "Just be yourself, Con. Remember, we're not here to impress anyone. We're here to protect the kids and get our lives back."

Conner nods, wrapping an arm around him with a soft smile, "You're right. I guess.. I'm still angry."

"You know.." Dick's mind instantly sent a rather..interesting image to all of them, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Just for starters..."

Conner snorts and bumps his forehead against Dick's, "You're going to be the death of us."

"Well is that such a bad way to go?"

"No."


	24. Babysitting Blues

24

_She ain't got a nickle..._  
><em>AND WE SHOULD BE IN BED!<em>  
><em>And you outta luck.<em>  
><em>Outta luck watchin' these guys.<em>  
><em>I've got the...Babyyyy sitting blues.<em>

-Babysitting Blues from Adventures in Babysitting

* * *

><p>It's been a few days and the older members of the Team are quite uncomfortable. More to the point- Jason and Kara are quite uncomfortable. The only respite from them being the oldest- Jason at sixteen (Well so was Connor) and Kara only a little younger than that- was that their friend Cyborg was able to come around now and then.<p>

This just happens to not be one of those times.

And Connor Hawke was not here yet either. Something about 'bonding' time with his father and sister...

At the moment, Jason is annoyed at the fact that their training is mix with the former Team. Which means he has to stand there and watch how much better they were then his current team. Never mind the fact that his Team was little more than a club for superhero teenagers.

Really. That's _not_ the point.

"I can so feel the jealousy waves off you." Kara says amuse as she watches the former Robin artfully dodge one of Black Canary's punches and serves up his own attack. "Is it because he's the first Robin?"

"And you're not jealous of Superboy?" He was not going to admit it. Never. Ever. Fuck that. "I find that hard to believe."

She blushes, looking away and folds her arms, "Well, _no_. After all, it distracts cousin Clark from babying me all the time! Besides..." She frowns a little, "I don't think Superboy likes me anyway."

"I don't think he likes _anyone_ but that family of his."

She nods but sighs, "This is so boring. Why are we babysitting?"

"Oh, so you think this is babysitting?"

Kara jumps looking at the dark looming figure of Batman. Even with all her superhuman strengths and the like, she still never hears him when he approaches.

It's _creepy._

"Uh..." She glances at Jason, but it seems the second Robin was resolutely staring at the practice. Probably hoping that his 'father' doesn't say anything to him.

He has no such luck.

"Then perhaps you and Jason wouldn't mind looking after the children for a few days? "

"What!" Ok, Jason fully has his attention on his mentor, "Are you nuts? Do we_ look_ like a babysitting service to you?"

Batman was having a hard time maintaining his blank and vaguely angry look. It still amuses him to do these things. Still, this was important. **Very** important.

"This will be your teams mission. Those children are being hunted down, so yes, guarding them will be your top priority. I'll give you a full debriefing tomorrow."

With that, he was gone.

Kara wishes she had skills like that. Still, she groans. Really? _Babysitting_?

"Well at least Lian's not in this..." She mutters remembering Red Arrow's daughter. Sweetest thing, but manipulative.

* * *

><p>It became a misfortune of Supergirl to be utterly and absolutely wrong.<p>

In addition to looking after the six children of the former Team, Bart, Lian, and even Tim were there. That's nine kids versus the three of them. By** three** she means _**one**_, considering Jason's attitude towards the whole thing and Connor was babysitting his own sister. BeastBoy was out somewhere else with his group, Cyborg won't be there for a good while.

Leaving just her to really mind them.

"I should have never left my pod." She mutters looking at the supposedly innocent faces of eight children and one sullen face of Jason Todd. "Alright guys, how about a movie?"

Robin, who's real name is actually Mary, grins brightly at Kara, "Oh, how about the Little Mermaid?"

"No way!" Harper-Kara learns that he's named after Lian's father. She fears this implication.- shouts. "No girlie movies!"

"It's Disney." Lian huffs, "Well, we could watch Drunken Master?"

"I don't wanna read!" Bart whines, "How about Cars? Everyone likes Cars! Cars go zoooom!" In which the speedster demonstrates by racing all over the room.

"Stupid, it's got English voices." Lian was trying not to pout- ok so she was pouting. "How can you _not_ like Jackie Chan?"

"How could a _girl_ like karate movies?" Bart only stops long enough to stick his tongue out at her.

Jason felt a headache coming on and went to get a movie, "How about everybody _shuts up_ and watch this movie?"

"I want my Mama!" Mattie sniffs.

Robin glares at Jason, "You shouldn't be so mean!"

Kara rubs her eyes as Mattie's sniffles seems to have set off the youngest two, which she had to go see about.

It's going to be a long...long night.


	25. Kids Just Being Kids

AN: Refer to Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Oh gods. I'm just too evil to poor poor Jason. 3

* * *

><p>25<p>

_'Cause we're kids just being kids,_

_Running wild and running free,_

_Kids just being kids,_

_..._

_Close your eyes and count to three._

_There's no where safe for you and me!_

-Kids just being Kids from Fairly Odd Parents

* * *

><p>That turns into a very long day. Jason groans turning over in his bed, pulling the pillow over his head so he could ignore the incessant poking at his side.<p>

"But-"

"I am sleeping. Go Away!"

"But the baby..."

He was not going to win this. Actually, he knew he wasn't because of last night. Everything that could go wrong, nearly did.

Harper and Robin had been particularly prickly all night long and he still can't believe he fell for that damn trick after dodging all the flour bombs they were throwing.

What. The. _Hell_?

Still, the current 'Robin' looks over and is relieve to see the only good child of the bunch standing there. "What is it?"

Apollo only looks up at him, "Kara's gone out to get food, but Ame's crying."

Damn it.

"Alright, kid." Why did Kara have to leave? After all, they listen to her. Not that he was jealous of that or anything. Of course not. He was perfectly capable of handling these kids.

In fact, he doesn't need her. Really.

So, Jason Todd- the babysitter expert- walks into the room where they were keeping the youngest of the group and nearly runs the other way. The wall of stink was enough to be a bomb on it's own!

When was the last time she was changed? Grumbling, he texts that question to Kara before going to brave the smell.

The response he got was less than thrilling. '_I just changed her before I left twenty minutes ago.'_

Shit. Well, he_ is_ smelling that now.

Ok, this is like a mission. He just has to be careful while opening this...thing...diaper. Mask, check. Gloves? Double check. Wish and a prayer? Maybe.

Just as he finally got the foul smelling thing off, he felt another tug on his pants leg. Glancing over he sees the smiling face of Charlie.

Charlie who was currently without any pants on.

_Great._

"Charlie, where's your pants?" Jason hastily tries to clean and put a diaper on the very wiggly Amelia, who doesn't seem to want her diaper on.

When he finally gets the diaper on he smells something that almost made him wish it was another diaper-change. Scooping up the bottomless toddler- well, he knows it's a girl at least- and the now four month old baby in his arms, he races through the halls and into the den where Mattie is sitting and watching cartoons.

"Watch them for a minute." He sets the little ones down before racing off to the kitchen where a billow of smoke was starting to float out and the high pitch voices of children reaches his ears.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The sight that greets Jason is one of guilty looking children covered from head to toe in what looks to be flour and batter. On the stove, a fire dances merrily in the black skillet being the source of the smoke. He swears softly to himself but grabs some oven-mitts and flour, dousing the fire with the flour to suffocate it before moving it over to the sink. He turns the stove off and finally looks at the retreating backs of four very guilty children.

"What did you think you were doing?"

Tim, usually the good one, froze for a moment before turning around. He looks up at his big brother, half ashamed of what he let himself get dragged into.

Unfortunately for him, Harper speaks up.

"We were trying to get something to eat. _Duh._" Harper folds his arms, he was not going to back down. Really. Even if this guy-his uncle or something?- was really glaring at him with that scary look on his face that made the eight-year old want to run and hide.

"You are not allowed to touch the stove!" Jason points at them, "That goes for all of you! Why didn't you just wake one of us up or something? You could've gotten everyone killed!" Oh gods, he sounds like Bruce of all people.. Or Clark. Jason shudders inwardly. Anyone but Clark.

"Well..." Lian pips up this time, "We tried, but you told us to go away."

"_Six_ times." Bart adds. "I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

Jason silently counts to ten. Five times. Still he frowns, "Where's Robin?"

"With Kara." Lian supplies and glances in the living room, "Hey, where's Charlie's pants?"

"Bath time." Genius. Yes, this idea was utterly genius. "All of you. I'll clean this mess up."

"But we can't take a bath with her!" Bart makes a face, "She's a _girl_!"

Lian sticks her tongue out, "What? Afraid of cooties?"

Bart's red but he looks away huffing, "N-No! Besides..._Tim_ is!"

"Huh?" Tim blinks, baffled at this, looking over at his friend. "I..am?"

"Yeah!" Bart grabs the boy's wrist, "Come on, Harper! We can show you how it works!"

"Right there!" Harper follows them.

Lian pouts, folding her arms, "Girls can do cool things _too_."

Jason has the sudden feeling that something bad will happen if he doesn't remedy this.

"Hey, Lian, why don't you supervise Mattie? She needs a bath and I have to finish with the babies too." Jason hopes she goes with this. After all, Lian's about nine, so she should know how these things work.

She blinks a few times before nodding, " 'Kay. Mattie!"

Jason sighs.. crisis adverted for now. He glances at the dirty kitchen before moving to clean it up.

He is so _never_ having kids. **Ever**.


	26. Gives You Hell

26

_When you see my face _  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you walk my way <em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

-Gives You hell By All American Rejects

* * *

><p>This time, Kara is left alone with the kids. Something she doesn't mind much because they generally listen to her. Except for two of them, the lot is generally good with a movie.<p>

Speaking of which, it's been rather quiet. Kara doesn't care much for when it's really quiet, because that means something is happening somewhere. She glances into the den, where seven children are contently watching tv and eating snacks.

Two are suspiciously missing. Surprisingly, those two are not Harper and Bart, the ones she pegged as going to be difficult. No, to her utter horror, Charlie- the shape-shifting two year old- and Robin- the responsible eldest- were missing from this little set up.

"Hey guys." Kara walks into the room, "Where's Robin and Charlie?"

The children look between themselves before Tim answers, "Dunno." He frowns, "They were here a minute ago."

"Think she's in the back." Lian adds glancing backwards, "Or..somethin'."

Kara breathes out, "Alright. You guys just stay here. I'll be right back."

She starts her search, calling for Robin and Charlie to stop hiding. It was annoying now, even though she uses her x-ray vision to looking to the rooms- oh my GODS WHAT?- she closes her eyes and turns away her face red as her cape because...well.. she now knows what Jason does on his spare time.

Still red-face, she moves on hurriedly to search the rest of the base when she comes to the water outlet that leads to the sea. By now, her face has return to normal and she at least pushes the thoughts of what she had seen away.

Idly, she wonders why he was looking at those kinds of comics, but the sounds of Robin's voice distracts her for now. With her brows knit in confusion, she walks over to the two children who were sitting on the steps.

"Robin?"

The black hair girl glances over her shoulder at Kara and smiles slightly, "Oh hi." She turns back to what she was doing, "Charlie found something!"

"Found something?" Kara frowns slightly, everything in her says to be alert as she stops just behind them. "What did you find?"

Charlie, the child that rarely speaks anything but one or two words at a time, grins at Kara before slapping the water making some kind of noise.

Least to say, when something else answers back and then flips into the air, Kara nearly has a heart-attack. At least until she realizes that the thing is a dolphin.

She relaxes with a soft kind of smile herself. "Oh how cute! Where did it come from?"

"Dunno." Robin grins petting the noise, "Hey, do you think if we're good we can keep it?"

"You can't keep a dolphin as a pet. They're wild animals." Kara says to her, even if she wanted to too. "Besides, where would you keep it?"

"Um...pool?"

Charlie laughs and claps hands as the dolphin jumps up again. It seems harmless enough and Kara could only wonder where it's pod was.

Oh..well, it couldn't hurt to pet it right?

As she leans in to pet the gray marine creature, it disappears briefly under the water before reappearing and squirts water in her face.

Robin burst out giggling, her laughter joins her sibling's, who thought that was hysterical.

Kara, not so much so. She wipes her face, annoyed now, and huffs, "Come on, it's time for lunch anyway." She says irritably.

"Dun wanna." Charlie frowns, knowing that tone of voice. "Wanna stay."

Robin, apparently, has no qualms about lunch. She is hungry anyway, "By Mr. Dolphin!"

Leaving Kara to contend with a stubborn two year old.

Just how badly could that end?

Apparently very badly. One water fight, two octopuses later and some tape, Kara wrestles with the flailing red-face child who kept trying to stick her with needles that have grown out of the two year old's body.

Which is a sight that Jason comes in on after getting some lunch for himself.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Don't. Ask." Kara growls setting the child on the counter, "Don't touch this one either. I pissed it off."

"It?" Jason blinks, but moves over to Charlie, "Charlie's a girl."

"No, Charlie's an_ it_." Kara corrects trying to clean herself up. Ugh, she swears they're going to have to pay for their time babysitting! "My cousin told me that Charlie switches genders. So, _it_."

"Whatever." Jason huffs but decides to be nice to the kid. Poor thing, having to deal with Kara. "Hey, kid, calm down. Remember me? Jay?"

Charlie sniffles, needles retracting into the skin as the two year old nods.

"There you go." Jason doesn't hid his grin as he peels the tape off the child's mouth and picks the toddler up. "See? All better. I'm nothing like _mean old_ Kara over there."

Nodding again, Charlie points to Jason's sandwich, "That?"

"Nah, you don't want this." Jason says, "Besides, I think there's something better in the fridge."

Least to say, Kara kind of loathes the Dark Knight's sidekick right now.


	27. Kokomo

27

_Bodies in the sand,_

_tropical drinks_

_ melting in your hand_

-Kokomo By the beach boys

* * *

><p>"When are they getting back?" Kara grumbles as she walks behind the children, pushing a stroller and carrying a backpack. "It's been three days!"<p>

"Well, maybe they'll be back tonight." Jason shrugs a bit shifting Charlie in his arms. It seems the two year old has become attach to him ever since the day before. Jason is really not preening over the fact he's someone's hero. Seriously, that's beneath him. Honest.

"I hope so!" Kara huffs, "This mission sucks! Cyborg keeps bailing out on us and Beastboy's busy- "

"Not to mention Raven has things to do." Jason adds amuse somewhat, "I think Wondergirl's with her."

"Why can't that be me?" She whines a little, "I'll even take Green Lantern's suicide training over this!"

Jason shakes his head, "Well at least we're out of the mountain for a bit. The beach is rather nice this time of day."

Today, they had decided that having a picnic at the beach would be some fun at least.

After getting some swim suits for the kids and floaters, they made their way onto the privately owned beach near the mountain. It was the best place they could go, considering the kids were driving both Kara and Jason crazy with being inside all the time.

After wrestling with a few of them, sunscreen was applied tot hem to keep them from getting burnt by the sun. With that done, Jason and the older children raced along the beach as the surf rolls in, splashing and generally laughing.

While Kara reclines on the beach blanket under the massive umbrella with the two youngest ones-Charlie and Amelia- sighing softly.

"Why can't it always be like this?" She wonders out loud. "It would have been so much better if it had!"

She smiles slightly watching Charlie toddle off to play with Lian, Tim and Apollo who were building sandcastles now.

Honestly, the entire day was more or less perfect and had at least two surprises for the 'babysitters'.

One- they learned when Apollo comes in contact with real water, he gets a set of gills and webbing. This was not just a surprise for them. It was also a surprise for the others as well and for some reason, Harper seems quite upset about that.

"I don't see why he doesn't get those for when he takes a bath." Kara had remark to Jason, feeding Amelia.

"Maybe his powers are just now coming in?" Jason shrugs and grabs a banana. "Either way, it's not life threatening."

The next surprise was when they were playing and Bart stole the ball, Robin and Lian ran after him was when Robin learns she can fly and that Jason gives Lian's aim a 10 for smacking Bart on the back of his head with a pail.

"Well..." Kara shakes her head after she retrieves the ten year old who's having a hard time figuring out how to fly, "I know what I'll be doing tomorrow if their parents don't show up yet."

"Same." Jason nods helping back up when the sun starts to set. "Still, this has got to be one of the better days."

"Yeah." She turns to tell some of the kids to roll up their towels. "I guess they're not all that bad..."

"Still don't want any."

"For once, I agree with you a _hundred_ percent."

"Alright rugrats, lets go." Jason calls holding a sleepy Charlie in his arms. Seriously, this kid will have issues once she gets back to her parents.


	28. SOS

28

_Sending out an SOS_

_ Somebody save me _

_Somebody rescue me_

_... _

_ Somebody save me _

_Somebody rescue me (Rescue me) _

_..._

_Oh my goodness_

_SOS_

-S.O.S by Manhattan Transfer

* * *

><p>The day would've gone well, if it wasn't for the fact that out of the sea, strange people in suits appear walking towards them.<p>

Kara's eyes narrow as she moves to give Amelia to Robin. " Jason, get them to the Mountain. I'll see what this is about."

"Kara-"

"The kids!" She flies up as the men charges the beach with Jason herding the children along. "Stay away from them!" She uses her laser vision to cut across the sands. "Or you'll regret it!"

Unfortunately for her and Jason, there were more than just a 'few' soldiers.

"There's too many of them!" Robin cries looking around as she held onto Mattie and Lian's hands. "What do we do?"

"Get out." Harper answers, "Bart take Tim with you! Robin, you can fly with Lian and Mattie right?"

"Yeah, but what about you?" Robin awkwardly lifts off from the ground.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna help Jason and the others!" With that the eight year old takes off.

Robin huffs, "Hang on!" She floats up higher, willing herself to go to the Mountain as Bart grabs a hold of Tim and takes off with the boy on his back.

Harper runs as fast as he can on the sand, but it's hard. He sees his brother Apollo and makes a bee-line for him. "Apollo!"

Apollo turns, distract by his brother as he doesn't see the tall man behind him grab him up from the beach.

"Let go!" The six year old struggles hard, "Let me go!"

Kara is blown back into a stand of stores as she hears Apollo's cries over the sands. She hopes that Jason could get them away as she pushes the boards out of her way. "Great, there goes a swimsuit." She mutters getting up. She needs help.

She sends out a signal, hoping somewhere that someone was paying attention.

* * *

><p>Jon Stewart, usually is not patrolling this area too often. But when the distress signal from came, he's all too happy to answer it. He's heard stories about the Team's children being kept there. He's curious as to what they look like. However, the sight that greets the Green Lantern is any but happy.<p>

Jason was struggling to evade capture with two of the youngest ones. One kid was hanging off the back of one of the wet-suited men who was holding onto another struggling kid. Kara was busy fighting the overwhelming amount of enemies that were charging to the beach.

It was an utter nightmare.

Without a second thought, he descends and knocks the soldiers that were in Jason's way from them first, clearing a path to the base. Next, he goes to work on the kids.

"Think it's funny picking on kids do you?" He growls. He hates seeing kids get in trouble like this. So he shows little mercy on the soldier when he knocks him back out to sea. "Run you two!"

Harper and Apollo didn't need to be told twice. The two took off running behind Jason. Leaving the Green Lantern to help Kara finish off the rest of those soldiers.

* * *

><p>"Alright, "Kara says winded and a little bruised, " Head count. There should be nine!"<p>

Thankfully, all nine children were accounted for. Kara has never felt such a relief in her entire life as she did then.

Similarly pleased, Jason herds them together, "Alright guys, lets go get you changed and we'll see about a story."

"But..those guys." Lian looks at him with worry, "What if they come back?"

"We'll be here to protect you." Green Lantern answers. "Don't worry."

Tim's uncertain glance made Jason pull him closer, "It'll be alright." his brother reassures him.

With the kids off, Kara turns to John and sighs, "Thank goodness you heard the signal. We'd be screwed if you didn't!"

"It's a slow night." He answers, "What happened?"

"I have no idea." she answers sitting down heavily in a chair. "It's..crazy."

"I've dealt with that sort of thing before." the black man gives her a crooked smile, "Just start talking."


	29. The Saints Are Coming

29

_The saints are coming, the saints are coming. _

_I say no matter how I try, _

_I realise there's no reply._

_ The saints are coming, the saints are coming._

_ I say no matter how I try, I realise there's no reply._

- The Saints Are Coming by Green Day Ft: Bono

* * *

><p>The problem really comes in when one of the kids is missing. Jon had gone in to check on them and found that someone was missing from the group.<p>

"Kara, Jason." He looks between the two, "I need one of you to stay here and guard the others. The other one needs to help me search. "

"I can pull the video feed." Jason said already moving to do so, "I'll stay behind."

"Right, got the communicators?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>Everything hurt or at least freaking aches so bad that Artemis only groans when Wally lifts her up.<p>

"When someone says 'Hey lets do a three day mission', how about we don't?" He mutters as his stomach growls. "Man, I hope there's food."

"I am sure there will be." Kaldur said moving along but frowns when he looks towards Conner and M'gann.

M'gann nods once, her eyes glowing briefly before she gasps, "I can't feel one of them."

"What?" Dick's sleepy look seems to vanish at that as soon as she announce that. "Who? Who is it?"

Wally sets Artemis down, behind them Roy and Batman frown but spreads out.

"What about the others?" Someone, no one is sure which person spoke, asks.

"They are being watched over by Jason." Martian Manhunter announces. "We must proceed with caution. Kara and Green Lantern are doing a sweep in the upper level. I'll alert them of our presence."

"Damn it." Roy mutters before moving along with one group to help flush them out, "If it's not Cadmus..."

"I know." Dick grumbles, "Who else could it be?"

"We'll find out later." Conner takes off to give them some air support.

* * *

><p>Green Lantern breathes out slowly seeing the small figure of a boy walking further towards the sounds of water near the end of the hallway.<br>"Hey. Hey kid!" He jogs to catch up to him, "What are you doing?" reaching out, he goes to touch his arm only to receive a massive shock that stuns him.

The blond boy continues on but his pace picks up as he runs towards the water.

"Damn it." Green Lantern swears before going after him. He hits his comlink, "Kara, Jason, I've found the boy. You have my position?"

"_Yeah_." Both voices chimed in.

"_Also, there's activity outside the base_." Jason adds, "_I think they've returned but there's others there_."

"_Soldiers_?" Kara asks frowning where she was, "_What do they want_?"

"Doesn't matter. We just have to keep those children safe."

"_Right_."

* * *

><p>" <em>I've contacted them. They know we're here<em>." Martian Manhunter states through the mind-link. "_Jon has indicated that the one M'gann can't sense is-"_

" _Apollo_." Dick supplies. " _We're in position_."

"_ Damn, there's more than three dozen of them_." Roy grumbles, "_Why so many_?"

"_There's more in the water_." Kaldur announces, "_We'll take them out here_. "

Artemis notches her bow spying a few, " _Take care of it. We've got the ones on the outside_."

Then they act.

Five soldiers went down quietly where Artemis and Roy were before they even knew something was up.

After that it was a free for all.

Batman and Dick fell back into their old familiar dynamic, taking out six more where they were with some support from Martian Manhunter.  
>Conner, Wally, and M'gann made their way into the base, taking out whoever so happens to be unfortunate enough to cross their paths.<p>

"Go help _that_ Robin with the kids." Conner nods to the two, "I'll be here."

Without another word, the two sped towards the room where Jason stands watch over them.

Wally nearly has his head taken off if M'gann hadn't shielded him at the last second.

"Cutting it close there, Beautiful." Wally mutters breathing out. "Jay, you really need to- wait,_ don't_ calm down."

Jason doesn't relax, but he breathes easily, "We have to get them to the Watchtower." He says, "Kara and Green Lantern-"

"We know." M'gann moves to retrieve Amelia who was starting to cry and picks up Charlie as well. "Come on, we have to go now."

"What about Apollo?" Harper didn't want to leave his brother, "We have to get him! I would've but.." He half glares at Jason. When the boy had woken up to find his sibling missing and demanded to be let go to find him, Jason resorted to tying the kid up so he didn't get away.

"We'll get him. Someone is already with him right now." Wally told him picking up Mattie. "Ready guys? Bart, you have Tim right? Harper, we have to go now."

With Lian holding on to Robin- who's improved in her flying ability a bit- the group made a mad dash towards the Zeta Beam.

"Dad!" Harper's eyes widen a bit seeing the usually very strong man being sent through a wall. "We have to help him!"

"Don't worry, kid." Jason veers off, "Just stay with the group!"

* * *

><p>Green Lantern was having a hell of a time when it seems like an endless supply of soldiers that infiltrated the room, separating him from the boy.<p>

"Damn!" He shapes the green energy into a fist again, knocking more of them back into the water. He takes to the air, but soon realizes that they're shooting at him. From both water and land.

Apollo continues on and jumps into the water, swimming towards the opening underneath. From behind his left ear, a soft red light beeps.  
>Kaldur with his king were a bit busy trying to stop more soldiers from coming on land when he sees his child.<p>

"Apollo.." He generates enough electricity to knock his opponent out before going after the boy that is swimming towards something further out in sea. "Apollo!"

The boy never stops and swims faster towards it. Kaldur pursues, hoping to catch up to him when more aquatic soldiers shows up to bog him down.

"_ I need help! Con! Anyone_!" He's trying hard. Desperation coloring his attacks.

A crash in the water is the only indication that someone joins them.

But it's a little too late.

Apollo's already inside the ship that's now speeding away.

He has to catch up to them. He _couldn'_t let their child slip away like this!

In a blind panic to catch up, Kaldur misses the soldier that comes up being him and shoots him. It is only by luck it wasn't a killing blow and that Orin comes behind that one and dispatches him.

But Kaldur's last thought isn't on that. It's on the fact that his six year old son is inside that black ship and it's getting away.

He _failed_.


	30. Searching for Former Clarity

30

_As you fell to your knees in the center of the stage, _

_As you offered witness to mortality in exchange for the ticket pric,e_

_ As the lights blended into the continuing noise, _

_As all hope was finally lost._

_ Adrenaline carried one last thought to fruition. _

_Let this be the end._

_ Let this be the last song._

- Searching for Former Clarity by Against Me!

* * *

><p>They breathe, because that's all they can do. Their children are cuddled against them, exhausted and upset. Their parents could only stare at each other for right now. Their mind-link was indeed the better way of doing this.<p>

"_I..can't believe this_." Artemis says first, " _We have to get him back_!"

" _We will_." Dick says stroking Harper's back. He hopes the boy doesn't feel responsible for this. It wasn't his fault. Wasn't any of their fault. " _We just need to know who it was that took him_."

"_ They're still out there now_." Roy says still holding his daughter. He hates to admit it, but part of him is glad it wasn't Lian. He couldn't bear it if he lost her. " _Whatever the hell they used on Kal, packed a punch_."

" _He's sedated_." Conner reports somewhere down the hallway, "_For now at least. I...honestly don't know..."_ Again it was hard to articulate the feeling with words so instead he simply shares the multitude of feelings he felt.

He feels their mutual emotions towards this as well. It was draining and tiresome.

"_ We can't run anymore_." Wally mutters unhappily, "_We have to stay now_."

"_But it's because of them that it's like this_!" Artemis holds Charlie close, "_We could've moved. We could've stayed hidden_!" She was not about to cry. She couldn't. Not_ again_.

M'gann can only half hug her since Mattie was clinging to her other side. " _You know it's not true_." She hates saying this. " _They would have found us eventually._"

The door opens and Conner slips in to join them but he remains standing. It doesn't seem entirely real to him. There are eight children in the room with nine parents. There's suppose to be nine.

Barry and Bruce didn't feel entirely safe taking their boys home. To make it only worse, the boys didn't want to be separated from their friends, so it ended up like this.

Bart curled up with Tim, who was cuddled with Bruce's cape. It would've been rather endearing if the situation didn't make Conner want to rage at the world.

Ten years, they had been more or less safe.

For ten years, they had hung up their weapons and capes to live a normal life with the ones they loved.

Conner looks down, biting back his own urges and emotions.

_Ten years_ and in less then a _week_, it all came crashing down.

* * *

><p>It had been decided that this was for the best. The best for all of them really.<p>

As a unit, they made the most logical decision to return to the Superhero community if only because they would find more clues to their missing child. However, this also meant that they needed to stay at the Watchtower.

It was the only place that was safe enough to them.

For now, the eldest of the children were to be trained better in defending themselves and others. Deciding that was hard because they had to decide the best way for them to learn.

Black Canary and Green Lantern could take some of that, but they needed specialized training.

It was probably a good thing that Batman is very good at what he does. Once again the mentor and protege dynamics shift again to accomadate this.

Perhaps this would help better than anything else they could do.

Though one more thing would leave the group feeling empty.

Kaldur couldn't get over what he perceived as his failure. So, with little fanfare- they knew he would do this-he told them he would be leaving to search for Apollo himself while this is going on.

"You can't just...!"

"Don't disappear on us too!"

Wally and Dick did _not_ like this plan.

In fact_ none_ of them do, but they didn't fight as hard against it as those two did. It was something they understood on another level as to why this was.

It still doesn't stop Kaldur.

"I will return." He promises.

Conner purses his lips annoyance, anger perhaps at this, "One month."

"It would take more than that." The former leader says.

"I know." Conner looks at him then at the others, "But you have to come back then." The look that says _'You know why'_.

He conceded to this. "Very well. One month, whether I found something or not."

"Good."


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>One month turns into two. Then three, four, five.<p>

Five months before Kaldur returns, worse for the wear.

Five months and he found very little.

It would be almost ten years before they have another break.

_Ten years_ and someone is threatening the Earth, once more.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it! No more. Well, at least until later. Might revist this world with one shots and maybe even adventures of the kidsMentors.

Either way, hoped you enjoyed this!


End file.
